The Power Of Love
by Chiruri-Katsu
Summary: KaiOC "Joy could not believe what she was hearing; out of nowhere her heart began to pound in her chest, she felt like it was about to pop out of her skin. Tears began to rise in her eyes, but she couldn’t get up, her legs wouldn’t move, she couldn’t run"
1. I'll Always Remember

* * *

Lyrics from Mandy Moore's "Cry"(c)

* * *

**Chapter One: I'll always Remember…**

**

* * *

**

It was as though the sky had sensed the sorrow that bewildered that very day, creating an utmost dreary atmosphere. Dark heavy clouds covered the sky as raindrops hurled from the above and plummeted on the ground.

_I'll always remember, it was late afternoon, _

_It lasted forever, and ended so soon…_

A crowd of people were gathered in a group on the field, more specifically, a graveyard. A funeral. There were only about 20 people there at the funeral, most of the people left once it had begun to rain, and returned back to the church were the ceremony was held earlier that day.

_You were all by yourself, staring up at a dark grey sky,_

_I was changed…_

A young woman sat in one of the front row chairs facing the minister who was standing on a miniature stage in front of her. Behind the minister was a large, redwood coffin Surrounded with flowers, cranes attached to the bottom corners on each side of the coffin.

Beneath the coffin was a hole, a rectangular shaped gap in the ground to where the coffin would soon be lowered. A tear traveled down the girl's cheek, leaving behind a trail of water where it had run down, it then fell off her chin, and blended with the raindrops on her black sweater. Her long, black hair whipped her face as the wind blew through it, concealing her tearful auburn eyes from whoever may be watching.

_In places no one would find, all your feelings so deep inside… _

A few more tears ran down her face as she watched the only man she ever loved, the only person who really felt for her the way she did them, being lowered into the ground.

Suddenly it became real to her. He was gone, dead, diseased, failed from existence. Right then and there, was the first time she'd admitted that reality to herself.

She knew the truth, her mind knew it, but her heart pushed the idea away, didn't want to believe it. A part of her still hoped that he would come walking through the doors, run up to her, and hold her in his arms once again, and she would forget about this whole fiasco.

_It was then that I realized, that forever was in your eyes, _

_The moment I saw you Cry…_

They were supposed to live happily ever after, a house, kids, the whole nine yards. But no, he was gone, and she didn't even get a chance to tell him how much she loved him, how much she cared for him, she wanted to thank him, and say goodbye.

Holding back tears, she didn't even notice that the minister had begun his speech; the coffin had been completely lowered in the ground, she was so lost in thought. It was only when the people around her began to stand up and march back to the church did she come back to her senses.

_It was late in September, and I'd seen you before, _

_You were always the cold one, but I was never that sure…_

She got to her feet as well, taking on last glance back at the coffin before striding back towards the church with the other people. After everyone had left, she wandered the empty church between the benches on either side of the room.

The clucking of her shoes hitting the tiled floor as she walked echoed in the large room. Her eyes wandered the church from the roof, down the wall, and across the floor, examining the delicate artwork.

_You were all by yourself, staring up at a dark grey sky, _

_I was changed…_

Still glaring at the room, she slid in a gap between the benches and sat down on it. She felt so alone, she was alone, but it was a different feeling from its original meaning. She felt isolated and cut off from the rest of the world, so abandoned.

'No, think positive' she told herself, another voice spoke up inside her 'Positive! Positive? What could possibly be _positive_ about this! Hmmmmm?' Another voice began to talk 'I still have my friends; they'll always be here for me, even if I have been ignoring them for the past few days…. I hope Alexia isn't mad at me for snapping at her the other day. I've just been a little on edge lately.'

Xxx Flashback xxX

"LEAVE! GO NOW!!"

"But Joy, I'm just trying to help you."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!! JUST GO!"

Xxx End xxX

She let out a huge sigh 'I need some fresh air' she told herself as she walked out of the church, towards the hill where the burial had taken place earlier that day. She was reluctant to go back, but she knew she had to, she wanted to.

_I wanted to hold you, _

_I wanted to make it go away…_

Where the minister and the coffin where that morning, there was only a headstone sticking out of the ground, flowers and freshly dug-up soil lay in front of the rock.

It still continued to rain, but she didn't care, at that point, she didn't care about anything, life was beginning to seem pointless.

She dropped to her knees in front of the tombstone. She could feel her knees becoming wet, the mud soaking through her pants, but again, she didn't care.

_I wanted to know you,_

_I wanted to make your everything, all right…_

Picking up the large arrangement of flowers, she took in their fresh aroma before lifting the tag at the side to read. It was signed by all of her friends.

She placed the flowers back down before she laid sight on the tombstone in front of her. Her eyes filled with tears as she red his name aloud to herself, while running her fingertips over his name on the stone. It was smooth marble, but had a distinctive coldness to it that made her shudder slightly.

She felt something poke her from inside her pocket. She retrieved the object from it and glared confusingly at it. What she held before her was a small navy blue box.

_I'll always remember…_

_It was late afternoon…_

* * *


	2. What Could've Been

_Edited Version : 03-29-05_

* * *

**Chapter 2: What Could've Been**

* * *

Joy peered down at the velvety royal blue box. The box was pocket-sized, and fit adequately in the center of her palm but carried little weight.

After everything that had happened, she'd forgotten that she had been carrying the tiny box in her pocket for quite some time, regretful to open it in fear of what might be inside.

However, she hadn't thought about it much, there were too many things clouding her thoughts, too many questions. How could this happen?

Joy swallowed the small lump in her throat and let out a sigh. She had questioned about the box when his sister gave it to her, but all she said was that, he'd want Joy to have it.

She warily glanced from the box and then to his stone, as if almost asking him the question she regretted to find out herself. He was so full of mystery, much like herself, and it made her sadder that they then didn't have the chance to explore each other more, their love just ended.

After all they had been through, all the trouble they fought to escape, and in the end in didn't even matter. They didn't win, there was no 'happy ever after', it failed miserably and now it seemed that once again, her life returned to its normal, tragic state.

Why was she afraid to open the box? It was just a box, it wasn't like anything she would see then could make her life any worse, she already felt so isolated, like some part of her world had just collapsed, killing her slowly.

She decided then just to get it over with, and at the end of this thought, she slowly lifted her muddy, unoccupied hand up to the box she held before her at eye level.

She placed her fingers firmly over the lid, and shut her eyes tight as she opened the top. Carefully, yet somewhat urgently, she opened up her eyes wide to gaze upon a ring.

Her jaw dropped slightly as tears began to swell up in her eyes. She took the hand she used to open the box and reached inside to pull the ring from the slot in the box, holding in up in front of her with her thumb and index finger.

It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen, a pearl-white diamond sandwiched between two rubies, her favourite stone.

This was all just too overwhelming for her; she promptly placed the ring back inside, then shut the box. She began to breath deeply, everything was happening so fast and she found she was still in slight denial but now this added more onto her plate.

He was going to ask her the biggest, most important question of anybodies life. He was going to ask her to marry him.

Now she not only lost the most important person she cared for, she lost what could've been the love of her life, her fiancé.

She was sure then that somebody up there didn't like her very much. What could she possibly have done so wrong to deserve this?

Joy placed her head in her hands, and began sobbing tears. "Why did you have to go?… It's- all my fault…" She spoke to him softly.

"Why would anyone want to kill something to beautiful, so wonderful…" She reached out her hand to graze her fingertips along his tombstone. "None of this would've happened if I hadn't came here, you would never have had me to worry about… to protect… but you did…"

With that train of thought, her whole life from when she first arrived at Redwood in Hartland flashed before her eyes, from the first day she met him, till the last… And this was where, it all began…

* * *


	3. Where it all began

_Edited Version: 03-29-05_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Where it all Began**

* * *

Joy never thought that day would come, when she'd be back in school once more. She could hardly remember when she last attended school, it was not long ago, but after all she'd been through recently, two years seemed like a pretty long time span.

Joy stopped attending school after she ran away from home, from her parents, from her troubles. Joy did not regret leaving, and she didn't then either. Running away was probably the best decision she had ever made, getting away from it all, and from them, her parents.

To that day, she could remember every agonizing detail of her horrible past, the past she left behind. Joy had to leave, she had no choice. Watching her only family fall apart over something so unnecessary, so drastic, something that could have been solved with discussion had instead become a disaster.

She remembered as if it were yesterday, every detail, every word that was said, every gesture made the night this problem arose.

The night of Joy's 8th birthday. A day of celebration had turned into the bearer of bad news. That morning her father promised he would come home early from work, to see her open the present she had been waiting all month for.

Instead of opening it in the morning, Joy's father always believed that you should only open your presents when you were truly the age you were becoming. Since she was born at three in the afternoon, he said she'd have to wait until after three, when he was going to arrive home early that day, just for her.

However, he did not. Joy could remember waiting on the couch by the front window hour after hour. Trying not to feel so upset, she told herself over and over again that he'd be just another minute, traffic was probably bad; maybe he needed to finish something before he left work. Now she wished those possibilities were true.

Joy's mother passed the phone a couple of times after he did not arrive home, staring gloomily at it before wandering off again. Joy's little heart jumped as soon as she saw his car swerve into the driveway. She rushed to the front door as it swung open, revealing her father limping through the doorway, groaning loudly. He looked different to her, his hair was wild and his face was dull and unresponsive. At the time, he just looked tired to her.

At the age of eight, Joy wasn't aware of the consequences for drinking too much alcohol, she'd thought her dad was acting silly, storming through the door falling and loosing his balance more than once.

But then he hit her, with the back of his hand as she ran over to give him a hug, like she always did when he would come home. Little Joy was in a state of complete shock; she didn't know what to think.

This had never happened before, that night was the first but not last time he had come home that way. Not only that but on top of all this, he announced that he had gotten fired from his job that day.

They'd seen it coming, but thought that his boss would at least let him work to the end of his contract, but no, his job wasn't needed in their department anymore, severe layoffs were handed out and her father happened to be one of them.

Though unlike others, he had a very hard time accepting this, he had worked hard for his job, to get through school with unsupportive parents and little to no money at all. The way he saw it, he'd done his best, all he could do, so it must have been someone else's fault, he placed the blame on everyone else.

Joy's mother was never the same. Her cheery face had sunken somehow, and lost its brightness. Most of the time, her face was expressionless. Almost like she was dead. The living dead.

Due to her fathers' loss of income, her mother had to take up a low class job as a waitress in an old run-down eat-in bar at the edge of town.

Joy hated seeing her come home after working long hours at a job where she was treated badly, and then have to suffer through more arguments from her father.

His habits of drinking at night became a regular routine. Get drunk with buddies, come home in the early morning sometime, make a racket, break random objects, and pass out.

He became more aggressive as time went by, and with his attitude so did her mother. To avoid going home, she would stay after school and hang around with the wrong people. People that would one day get her in trouble. Joy caught this early, and luckily managed to escape her life there before anything she would regret might have happened.

And after all that, here she was, the newly adopted daughter of Alice and Joe Lee. After being so independent all that time, all by herself, being taken off the streets and thrown into a family by social services wasn't exactly a walk in the park.

Though through the fog, she came to realize that her life might have actually taken a turn for the better.

Her new home was a four-story mansion with a fountain, front gate, underground garage, gigantic garden, large rooms, maids and butlers, and a swimming pool. She was completely stunned when she saw what there was in store for her, a new life, and a new chance.

Joy continued to think deeply about her fresh new start, no one knew her there, she had another chance to create a good reputation for herself, perhaps even make some good friends.

She reminded herself again why she was there, she was waiting for the principle to come out and welcome her to the school she supposed.

She glanced over to the door on the other side of the wall, a plaque reading "Principle's Office" on the surface. She tapped her toes on the floor in pure boredom when the secretary looked up and smiled at her.

"He'll be just another minute I'm sure dear" she spoke over the counter, giving Joy a small smile. Joy put on a half smile before sifting through some magazines on the table in front of her.

All she needed was a map, schedule, locker, and a uniform too judging by some students she saw passing the office earlier that morning. It had been 45 minutes waiting when suddenly, the principles door swung open and out toppled a giddy young woman.

She looked about 30 years of age, pretty young. Her hair was messed up and looked as if she just got out of bed.

Her clothes were in the same state; her blouse had the top two buttons undone, her skirt was on backwards, and her socks were unevenly pulled up her legs. Behind her, was what Joy assumed was the principle; he was also in the same state as her, messed hair and clothes.

He smiled and chuckled every few seconds. It was completely obvious now to Joy _why_ he was taking so long in his office, he was too 'busy' to notice that Joy had been waiting here most of the morning.

They continued giggling to each other, until the young lady noticed Joy was in the room, a look of surprise washed over Joy's face as she stared blankly at them.

The young woman stamped on his foot with her heel to notify him that Joy was watching them. When he turned his gaze towards Joy, he stopped chuckling and stood up strait, erasing the smirk from his lips.

He pretended not to see Joy by looking away at the woman and made a few fake coughs before addressing her in a professional manner.

"TillyI mean; Ms.Evans, uhh… take a look at those files I showed you and uhh… tell me what you think, ok?" Joy strained to hold in laughter, that was the worst cover-up she had ever seen.

But in any case, Ms. Evans quickly nodded before exiting the office door, tripping over her shoelaces in the process.

As soon as the door had shut, he turned to Joy looking a little red in the face. "So… I assume you would be Jocelyn Lee?"


	4. The Upper Hand

_Edited Version: 06-29-05_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter four: The Upper Hand**

* * *

He turned on his heel towards the direction of the office and stopped at the door, motioning with his hand for Joy to follow.

She hastily strode over to the office and entered after him. "Close the door please" he directed Joy and she did as told, cringing slightly as the shutting of the heavy door created a booming noise as it slammed shut.

Then all of a sudden the room became very dim in contrast to the office lobby. When Joy turned away from the door to face the principle, she saw that he had already taken a seat in his tall red-leather chair behind the desk.

He hadn't seemed to notice the noise from the door and instead was hurriedly sorting out and neatening his messy desk. Joy observed some papers and office supplies on the floor beside the desk, and tried not to think what or _who_ could have caused them to fall off, and in what circumstance.

She scrunched up her face slightly in mild disgust, deciding to keep her distance from the corrupt desk. Who knew what himself and the young teacher could have been doing on it.

However, she immediately wiped the expression from her face as the plump looking man sat up after he had in mind declared the desk clean enough for that time being.

He created a small number of phoney coughs to clear his throat, covering his mouth slightly with the back of his hand, straightening out a few sheets of paper. After quickly reading over a few of them, he sat up and looked forward to Joy, who was still standing near the door.

"Come come, sit down – uhh… Jocelyn Feu Lee." He addressed her, reading her full name off the sheet in front of him.

Her name sounded so different to her now, she could hardly recognize it enough for it to grasp her attention.

_Jocelyn May Foster… _Joy's thoughts lingered absent-mindedly on that sadly as she slowly drifted towards the chair seated on the opposite side of the desk from the principle.

"I'm, um, sorry for the wait Miss. Lee, I, uh, had some important business to attend to…" He mumbled quickly, trailing off at the end of his sentence, then spurting out a few more coughs.

Joy tried to suppress her grin; all this seemed like too much of a joke for her, this guy was just digging himself deeper and deeper.

"Yes, well… Let me be the first to welcome you to Redwood High!" He spoke boldly and proudly, giving a nod as he broadly smiled.

"Actually, the secretary welcomed me too." Joy began, in a serious tone, nodding slowly "She beat you to it." Joy added with a straight face, not thinking before she opened her mouth.

"Oh…" Spoke the Principle, a little dumbfounded at what she had just said, he looked a little disappointed as well, which made it all the more humorous. She learned by then that he wasn't very bright, and she'd bet that was used against him quite a bit as the principle of a high school.

Joy spotted a tiny bowl near her on the edge of his table. She reached forward and grasped a few jellybeans from the bowl, pooping a few into her mouth as she leaned back in her seat comfortably.

She had no need to impress him now by being composed and polite, he had already tossed his dignity out the window and he had nothing to hold against her. She was sure the school board wouldn't appreciate a teacher-principle affair, so she automatically had the upper hand, and just on her first day too.

She mentally patted herself on the back.

Joy always liked to have back up, even if that security involved some blackmail, just in case. It was probably one of her best features, the know-how on ways to sneak through even the stickiest of predicaments, her key to survival through all the tough times she faced to be where she was then. Safe, and free; or as free as she could get considering previous circumstances.

She wasn't too content about spending over a month in child services just a while before, but her life was finally getting back on track with her new family. She had a completely fresh start, and unlike her past attempts, she promised herself this time she wasn't going to screw this up. There were just too many things going for her this time.

She couldn't keep bringing herself down worrying about what could happen again. Though every new chance for her started out quite like this one, not exactly, but similar enough that the fear was brought out for Joy to agonize on. The fear, that this new chance, may end as those before had.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the principle began to speak again "well, um, Welcome and I hope you have a great learning experience here, yes, well. Um, you can pick your uniform up from the secretary, she'll get you one from the supply closet, here is your timetable for the semester, and your locker number. I believe that's all you'll need for now; do you have any questions about the school?"

"Nope, I think you pretty much covered it" Joy spoke as she clasped her hands together, moving slightly forward in her seat, preparing to leave as soon as he gave the notion to.

"Yes yes, well, have a nice day" He spoke, grinning as he nodded his head lightly.

"And you too" Joy smiled, taking hold of the sheets of paper as she headed for the door to leave the small office room.

After Joy had received her uniform from the secretary, she decided that, unless she wanted to look like a complete moron, she would have to change into the uniform inside a bathroom.

Joy exited the office, bidding one last farewell to the kind secretary before leaving in search of a bathroom, locker 4050, and her homeroom number 104.

Joy came to realize just how large Redwood high was, she was sure she had passed the same drinking fountain before and was worried that she had become lost. But after she had reached the end of the hallway she had found it, on her way receiving a few slightly odd stares from some students who were wandering the hallways, and had seen her, without a uniform.

She pushed the door open and entered the spacious washroom, realizing there was someone in there besides herself. The girl was washing her hands, and looked up at Joy when she had heard her enter. She stared for a moment, then returned her gaze to the sink.

When Joy entered the stall before locking it, she hung up her backpack on the hook placed inside the door and set down the sheets of paper on the floor.

She changed into the uniform, brushing the surface of any link or dust with her palms. She left the stall to stand in front of a full-sized mirror, observing the uniform, detecting that something wasn't exactly in place.

"The skirt's on backwards" Spoke the other girl suddenly, startling Joy. She didn't know there was anybody still in the washroom with her. The other girl gave a small chuckle at Joy's reaction, walking over beside her. "The uniform's skirt rim curves up at the front, I can practically see your underwear."

"Oh ok…" Joy spoke, twisting around to see the backside of the skirt slightly higher than the rest, a bit embarrassed with herself. She then began to adjust it, pulling the top around so the back would face the front.

"Don't worry about it, just be a little careful with these uniforms. I swear, our pervert principle must have designed the girl's uniforms himself cause they could _not_ be any sluttier." She mocked, as a smile grew on her face.

Joy laughed a bit as she finished fine-tuning her outfit. The girl's words were definitely true to that, the uniform consisted of black leather 2 inch heel shoes, knee-high bleach white socks, a frilled short black skirt, a white three-quarter sleeved shirt with the school's badge on the left side, and a black silk tie.

"Are you a transfer from Loyola or something? I've never seen you around here before." The girl questioned Joy, her brow furrowed slightly at the thought.

"No, I moved here just recently, over the summer" Joy spoke as she shook her head, giving the girl a short version of what her real circumstances for arriving there were.

"Ah I see. Well, I'm Alexia Ross. And you are…?" She smiled at Joy with a nod.

"I'm Jocelyn Lee, but you can call me Joy if you'd like" Joy answered with a light shrug, returning the smile.

"Sure. Well, It's nice to meet you Joy." Alexia held out her hand.

"You too" Joy grinned, clasping her hand in a friendly shake.

They both left the washroom together as Joy explained what a hard time she was having finding her homeroom in a very unfamiliar school. So Alexia agreed to help her locate it since she wasn't exactly in any hurry to get back to her class.

"So, who's your homeroom teacher Joy?" Alexia questioned as she came to a halt, realizing she didn't know which way to go.

"Ummm…" Joy hesitated, sifting through her papers trying to find her schedule, "Ms. Evans class, room- 104"

Alexia laughed, "Well, this should be easy to find, Ms. Evans is my homeroom too" She beamed, looking over Joy onto her schedule paper.

"Really? That's convenient," Joy laughed with her as Alexia pointed behind them in the direction of their home form class.

"So, I'm guessing you don't know very many people here huh?" Alexia asked a moment later.

"Nope, none at all." Joy responded, shaking her head.

"Well, would you like to spend lunch with me and my friends?"

"That would be great! Thanks" Joy spoke, showing her gratitude with a bright smile. Her day was just getting better and better, the awkwardness of being alone had now passed, and she then felt relived at last.

"Here we are" Alexia stated, stopping suddenly. Joy looked up to the door closest to her, reading the plaque on the door that read "Room 104" Underneath stating "Ms. Evans". It was definitely her room, and out of the blue Joy felt a rush of anxiety.

* * *


	5. A Little Help

EDITED JUL14/07 

"Don't worry about being late, the teacher herself came in half an hour after the bell rang, we were about to leave when she came in..." Alexia said, laughing slightly at the end.

'Ms. Evans…' Joy's thoughts held onto that name as they were still outside the class, it rang a bell in her mind, and she couldn't find out why. She didn't know anyone here.

"Ready…?" Alexia spoke slowly; it was then Joy had realized she was staring openly at the closed door for a moment.

She took a slightly deep breath, nodding at the door and then at Alexia, giving her a smile. Alexia took a step forward, peeked into the small window at the side of the door before turning the handle.

The class was quiet, Joy followed behind Alexia as she walked in front of the first row desks, she seemed a bit unsure of what to do regarding Joy.

"Well, that sure was a long washroom break Alexia. Did you get lost?" The teacher spoke in a mocking tone. Joy couldn't see Ms. Evans behind Alexia's tall figure, and she guessed the teacher couldn't either.

Alexia responded with a small "sorry." Before moving aside towards the desks, still uncertain if she should leave Joy at the front by herself or introduce her.

Ms. Evans' smirk vanished off her face once she saw Joy, and Joy's jaw had dropped vaguely at the sight of her. For a moment they had just stared silently, and Joy could feel the gazes of the students on her.

Ms. Evans was the teacher she had seen earlier coming out of the office with the principle. Joyce could _feel _the awkwardness between them, it was so strong she didn't know what to do next.

"Um, you, must be…" She started to speak while shuffling through papers on her desk, finally picking out a small note and reading slowly from it "Jocelyn Lee.. Student's this is your new classmate.." She spoke to the class nodding with a smile and began scanning the room, for an empty desk.

Joy stood completely still, smiling at those who had waved a hello in the crowd of students. She held onto her backpack closely, and realized how tense she looked at that time, and decided to relax. Her expression became calm, she flung her knapsack over her shoulder, looking to the teacher for further instructions.

"There, in-between Hallum and Kai near the back" She pointed as she stood up, grabbing some papers and holding them in front of Joy as she passed.

Joyce could immediately spot out the desk she was referring to; it stood out, and on either side, were two very attractive guys. Slight embarrassment had rushed to her cheeks with this sudden thought, giving her a rosy complexion that soon disappeared as she realized the classes stare was following her to her desk, with a few exceptions, including the boy to the left of her chair.

Once she had taken her seat, she couldn't help but look to that boy, his head was ducked low, pretty close to the desk, and he was scribbling over a picture on one of the handouts that was given to all of them. Joy couldn't see his face, only the line of his jaw. The rest was hidden by his long, slate colored hair, which reached a few inches above his shoulders. He wore a black band t-shirt, and light shaded slightly tight jeans.

"Hey" a low whisper from the other side had caught her attention, but not before it had made the guy look up from his scribbles, he had caught her staring at him. Just before she had turned her head to the speaker, there was a silent moment that seemed to last longer than it did, where he and Joy watched each other. 'Shit' she thought to herself, 'how embarrassing'.

"I'm Hallum," he said once she had fully turned his way. He gave her a dashing smile, she couldn't help but return him one too. The first thing about him she had noticed was his very blonde and curly hair, it was almost white on the side where the sun was shining onto it. He had intensely blue eyes that trapped hers in a stare.

"I'm Joy, nice to meet you" Joy whispered, continuing to smile brightly.

"I've never seen anyone with bright green eyes like yours, they're amazingly beautiful" he spoke, leaning in slightly, either to keep quieter or to look closer at her eyes, Joy couldn't tell.

Joy heard a soft snort from behind her "give it a rest, Hal" Spoke the other guy.

"Would you shut it Kai?" Hallum spoke in an aggressive tone, very different from his previous one, clearly there was some kind of history between them.

Joy turned her head to look at Kai, he had a slight smirk across his features, but also a deep anger that could hardly show through. He shook his head a bit before returning to the paper, were he continued to write.

"Shhhhh!" Was heard from the front, most likely the teacher, but Joy didn't take her eyes off Kai, his strong hand wrapped around the pencil, she wanted to see what he was drawing, and she completely forgot about Hallum behind her. He had gone back to his work as well, annoyed at the interruption.

Joy debated weather to introduce herself to the guy or not. She took a breath and leaned down a bit, closer to him.

"…Hi…" She whispered so quietly and hesitantly, she wasn't sure he had heard her "I'm Joy".

He took a second to look up, he had no expression on his face, Joy wasn't sure what to expect as a reply.

"I know. I'm Kai." He spoke silently as well, slightly slow, and from the finality in his voice Joy could tell that he probably didn't want to talk anymore.

She searched her mind for something to say. "Do you know what we need to do for these sheets?"

He looked up again and shook his head, not in an annoyed way, but again, he made no attempt to continue the conversation.

"oh, ok…" Joy spoke softly, looking to the arrangement of papers she was given, completely clueless, scanning the pages for some kind of instruction.

Kai shifted so he could see her through spaces in-between the strands of his hair. He then reached over with his hand towards the papers, he straightened up and grabbed the second sheet. Joy moved back faintly and watched him, she could also feel the movement of Hallum behind her, he was also watching.

"Read this sheet, just the second part, and answer the questions on…" Kai reached for the first sheet "this page here, just the first 10"

He then returned to his work without another word. Joy was slightly taken aback. She poked his shoulder after a few seconds and he turned his head.

"Thanks" She spoke as she gave him a gentle smile, she could see him begin to smile, but he turned back to the paper.

"No problem" he said towards the paper, in a calm voice.


	6. Stubborn Lockers

* * *

**Chapter Six: Stubborn Lockers**

* * *

After class had ended I roamed through the halls searching for locker 405, the locker that Ms.Evans gave me after class.

Alexia told me to meet her by her locker after I was done putting my things away so we could have lunch together.

But she failed to tell me exactly where her locker was…

Ah well, I'll find her as soon as I find this locker.

398… 401… Bang! I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and I bumped into someone and fell backwards on my butt.

"Owww" The person groaned "I'm sorry" I apologized, rubbing my head while trying to sit up.

I opened my eyes and saw a pair of legs standing about 2 feet in front of me.

I looked further up until my eyes met with dark grey ones. This was the same guy I met in Ms.Evans class; the silent blue-haired guy that sits next to me.

"Watch where you're going" he said with annoyance while brushing the dust off his front, even though there was none there.

I'm still sitting on the floor and my butt's getting cold front the freezing tile, stupid uniform! I hate skirts!

I came back to my senses when he reached out his hand and I instinctively began to reach mine out too, thinking he was going to help me up before my ass began to freeze, but his hand passed me and picked up a book from the floor beside me!

Once he had gotten his book he turned on his heel and began striding down the hall in the other direction, disappearing around the corner without another word.

That was the second time that guy has been rude to me! Today!

What is his problem! "Grrrr!" I growled as I picked myself up off the chilly floor.

I was now the only person in the hall, everyone must be at lunch.

Which reminds me, I'm starving! I found locker 405 and began spinning my combination in the lock.

When I had put the combination in, I yanked down on the lock, but it didn't open!

So I tried again, same thing.

The damn thing just would not open! Third times a charm… I yanked on the lock, and again, for the third freakin' time! The damn stupid shitty locker would not open!

"Stupid! Locker!" I cried before smashing my fist into the front of the locker door.

I stepped back in surprise as I noticed what I had done. I gasped and clamped my hand over my mouth, my eyes widened.

I had made the most gigantic dent in my locker. It looked like a crater!

I whipped around to see if anybody had seen me, so far, one side of the hall was completely clear of any witnesses.

But just as I was going to confirm the other side of the hall, I heard a small chuckle "That's vandalism you know" Said a tall red headed boy in a matter-of-factly tone.

Oh shit! Someone saw me! My anger immediately disappeared and now all I could think of was that I had been caught.

Crap, it's only my first day and already I'm going to get in deep shit!

He just finished putting in his combination before opening it and placing a few books on the top shelf. Then he turned to look at me.

"It… well… It wouldn't open" I spoke softly pointing at the locker and folding my arms awkwardly before turning my gaze on the floor "I didn't mean to, it was an accident".

"Oh, so your fist 'accidentally' planted a giant dent in your locker while you were waving it around in the air?" He said sarcastically, his eyebrow raised and a smirk played across his face.

I shifted uncomfortably, my eyes wandering the floor. "Ummm… yes" I responded flatly.

He laughed a little again before speaking "Locker 405 huh? That was my locker last year; the damn thing is so hard to open sometimes"

He said as he made his way over to my locker and began to spin the knob abound in different directions.

"The trick is to pull down really fast once you have the combination in" He said, looking up at me before jerking down on the locker.

It opened! "There" he said as he opened the door of the locker for me and stepped aside so I could place my things inside.

"Thank you so much" I said with a smile, he returned the smile and leaned against the locker next to mine.

I began to place my books and backpack in the locker and I took out the lunch I had packed for myself.

"So, you're new huh?" he questioned "yeah, I just moved here" I lied, turning to my locker to avoid his gaze.

I wasn't a good liar, but I wasn't about to tell this guy I just met my whole life's story.

"I'm Tala Valcov" He said, reaching out a hand for me to shake.

"I'm Joy Lee" I replied, taking hold of his hand.

"I'll see you later ok?" Tala said with a wave before turning and walking down the hall.

"Wait!" I called, closing my locker quickly and running down the hall towards him.

He stopped when he heard me calling and turned around.

"Could you show me where the cafeteria is?" I asked when I had caught up with him.

"Sure" He replied, grinning "Follow me"

We walked down the hallway until we came to a two door entrance.

I could hear muffled noise behind the doors of a lot of people talking and shouting.

Tala opened the door and we both entered the cafeteria.

On one side of the very large room was the counter where you could buy food, many people were lined up there waiting for their turn.

Good thing I brought a lunch, or I would have been waiting forever in line like those people.

On the other side of the room, were long tables placed evenly next to each other along the back wall.

On one side of the room, there was a glass door and I could see people eating outside in the sunshine.

"There you are!" Cried a familiar voice. Tala and I both turned our attention over to the source of the voice.

"Hey Alexia, I was looking for you" Alexia walked over to us and grabbed hold of my upper arm and began to drag me in the direction she came from. "come on" She said.

I turned my head around and waved goodbye to Tala.

"Where are we going?" I asked and she let go of my arm "I want you to meet my friends, they're outside, that's where we eat lunch"

She explained, walking towards the door leading to the school grounds.

"Cool" I simply replied, too caught up in all that was around me. I didn't realize just how many people attended this school.

We exited the doors and were now in the sunny outdoors, it was such a beautiful day outside. There wasn't a cloud in the sky.

She guided me to a tall tree on the top of a hill, underneath sat four girls. "Hey guys, this is Joy.

You know, the new girl I was telling you about" She said to the girls when we arrived.

They greeted me and we sat down on the grass in the shade of the massive tree. "Hi, I'm Chloe" one of the girls spoke up.

Chloe had strait strawberry blonde hair that was cut just below her waist. She had slightly pail skin and light freckles along her cheek bones and here eyes were a baby blue color.

"Hi" I replied, "And I'm Jacinta, but you can call me Cinta, everyone does" Another girl said with a smile.

Cinta had tanned skin with dark green eyes. Her hair was slightly wavy and was dark brown with blonde highlights.

"And we're Tawny and Kelly" Spoke two girls; they were twins, identical twins.

You couldn't tell them apart, and with the uniforms being the same, they looked like clones.

"She's Tawny" "And she's Kelly" They both confirmed, pointing to each other.

They both had their light brown hair made into two braids that lay on their shoulders.

And they each had a pair of dark hazel eyes.

"It's really great to meet you guys." I said, beaming at them.

"Don't worry, once you get to know them, you'll be able to tell them apart" Alexia said, placing a hand on my shoulder.


	7. Cars and Boys

**

* * *

**

_Hello children! _

_Ok, for a little while I've been drawing what I picture my characters in my story look like. If you want to see them, This is the link (when you type it in, take the brackets away from COM cause when I didn't have them there, the link wuddent appear here… dunno, some HTML thing) _

_www.boycrazysk8r.deviantart.(com)/gallery/_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: CARS AND BOYS**

**

* * *

**

**JOY'S P.O.V**

The afternoon went by pretty fast, and at least I didn't see that blue-haired guy again.

But I found out from Alexia that his name is Kai, Kai Hiwatari and he's not a very talkative person, and that no one knows why.

But I still think that's no excuse to be rude to people. She also said that a majority of the girl population in our school is in love with the guy.

I can't believe that! I'll bet most of them have never even talked to him, or else they definitely wouldn't like him.

Like most girls, they're probably just going for looks, and I wouldn't blame them cause he's really hot and-… I did _not_ just say that…

I cleared my head of thoughts, mainly the last one, and started to concentrate back on the road.

I glance quickly up at Alexia, she looks nervous, probably because of my driving.

I'm a really awful driver, but you can't blame me, I learned to drive on the streets, by someone who didn't even have a license, but that's a long, _long _story.

Alexia is going to come over to my house to help me with my homework, I don't really understand history, and I didn't learn any in my old school.

I was just about to turn into my street when an electric blue sports car sped past me and turned at a red light, almost taking the left side off my new convertible.

I slammed on the brakes and paused for a moment. I was utterly terrified!

My breathing was heavy and I could feel my heart pounding hard in my chest. "Are you ok?" Said Alexia, worry in her eyes.

I nodded and swallowed the small lump in my throat. I turned the corner onto my street and drove slowly down the long road past many large mansions.

I drove into a small driveway that led up to giant black-painted metal gates; in the center of the gates was a big letter "L" representing Lee for Lee Manor.

On the poll connected to the gate, there was an intercom. I leaned out the window and pressed the button on the small device.

The intercom crackled to life and a low British male voice came on "How may I help you?" he said politely.

"Hey Winston!" I shouted cheerfully into the intercom, waving frantically at the camera further up the post "It's me!"

It was a moment before he began to talk again. "Welcome home Miss Lee, come right in" and with that a beeping noise came from the intercom before the gates slowly opened, letting us in.

There was a short road, no more than 20 meters leading up to the tall fountain in front of the massive mansion.

At the fountain, the road separated, one, circling the fountain as a runway to the entrance of the house, and the other road led to the underground garage.

We turned towards the garage at the side of the house and the door automatically opened.

We drove down the slanted road into the garage underneath the building.

The garage wasn't really a garage, it was more like a parking lot, there were so many different types of cars all parked, all owned by my family, and I could use any of them!

Just one of the many perks of being rich! I could really get used to this.

I parked in an empty space and Alexia hopped out of the car, staring around in awe.

"Wow, you have so many cars!" She shouted a little too loud, maybe the wind from our drive deafened her a bit.

"My dad only has like, twenty!" Well, there's something you don't hear every day, at least where I came from.

There were a lot of cars here, way more than twenty, when I first saw them; I think I acted more astounded than she did, way more.

We exited the garage up the stairs that led to the main hall. Winston was there to welcome us.

The main hall was a big room with a wide staircase parallel to the front doors. The hall was decorated with statues and tall plants put into fancy pots and vases.

The floor was black marble tiled with a long dark red carpet leading to the stairs.

On either side of the room were two long hallways; I still haven't managed to figure out where they go.

The only places I know directions to are my room, the kitchen, dining hall, and the bathroom.

I could seriously get lost in this place, but Dona, one of our maids, said she would give me a tour later today; she's a really nice lady.

After we removed our shoes, we climbed the stairs and turned left down the hallway towards my room.

It took me a few tries to find witch door belonged to my room. We began to unpack our folders, I lay on my front on my bed and Alexia sat cross-legged on the floor beside the bed, all her books were spread out in the area in front of her.

I had my history notebook in front of me and we began to do our homework together.

After about half an hour, I started to become bored of homework "Do you know someone named Tala?" I asked her, remembering the kind redhead I met earlier that day.

"Tala? Yeah, I know him. Me and the girls hang out with him a lot, you know, at parties and stuff. He used to go out with Tawny" She sighed and then continued "but, Tala's not a one-woman guy" I was a bit confused at this, but then I understood, Tala was a player.

"Don't get me wrong, he's really nice" I rolled over on my back and stared at the ceiling "Is he popular?" I asked "yeah, really popular. Tala, Tam, Rei and Kai are the most popular guys in the school"

I flipped over and propped myself up on my elbow, resting my head in my hand. "So, Kai has friends?" she gave a small laugh "you ask a lot of questions. Yeah, Kai is like, the most popular out of their group, he has tons of friends"

She said, smiling. That was a little hard for me to believe.

Kai, having friends? Why would anyone want to have such a rude friend? "Do you like Kai?" I asked "well…" She hesitated "wait, your not telling me you have a crush on him are you?" I spoke, wide eyed.

"Only a little bit" she said, showing me 'a little bit' with her thumb and index finger. "Kelly likes him too. But he never goes out with anyone; I don't think he's ever had a girlfriend."

"Never?" I exclaimed in disbelieve "does Chloe like him too?" I asked and Alexia shook her head "nah, she has a major crush on Rei Kon" I sat their, drifting into space, thinking about everything I had just heard, wondering witch guy I would develop a crush on. Maybe none. I guess it's only a matter of time.

****

* * *

_Ok, the amount of cars she has may seem unrealistic but I've seen movie with people that have those giant garages with like, hundreds of cars!_

**__**

**_Remember to check out my Art!!! Thankies!!!_**


	8. The Dream

  ***~*~*~*D~*~*~*~E*~*~*~*~N*~*~*~*~Y*~*~*~*~S*~*~*~*~E*~*~*~**~*~*~*D~*~*~*~E*~*~*~*~N*~*~*~*~Y*~*~*~*~S*~*~*~*~E*~*~*~***

**Denyse: Hello readers! Sorry bout the delay *dodges glass statue from angry reader* I had a lot of homework! I HATE HOMEWORK!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! **

**Garden Gnomes: Denyse doesn't own Beyblade! Only her OC's**

**Denyse: Also, someone asked me when the romance would start. Well, the main couple just met, and it would seem unrealistic if they all of a sudden fell in love. The later chappies tell how she gets to know him and make him open up to her and then they fall in love. Believe me, it's more interesting than that, and I'm not giving anymore away, cause there is something big that happens in the story and so, read on please. But there will be other couples!**

  ***~*~*~*D~*~*~*~E*~*~*~*~N*~*~*~*~Y*~*~*~*~S*~*~*~*~E*~*~*~**~*~*~*D~*~*~*~E*~*~*~*~N*~*~*~*~Y*~*~*~*~S*~*~*~*~E*~*~*~***

**¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**CHAPTER EIGHT: THE DREAM**

**¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**~*~JOY'S POV~*~**

After Alexia's parents came to take her home, I was called down from the intercom in my room to go for dinner.

 I hope it goes better this time, last nights dinner with my parents was really awkward and silent.

 Nobody talked to each other, except when the maids served us our food. It seemed as thought they didn't want to know anything about my past, or where I came from, nothing. 

I haven't seen them since then; they both work long hours and don't get home until late. They work for the same business, Joe-I mean, my father, owns the company while my mother helps him manage it.

 I learned quite a bit from me and Donna's discussion. Donna is one of the maids; she is in charge of taking care of me when my parents are at work, or on business trips.

 Donna tells me they hold a lot of parties for business coworkers and friends at this house. 

There is going to be a party this week for all of my father's company workers, and I am expected to attend. This is all just a bit overwhelming for me, but I'll manage... I think…

I looked my reflection in the mirror one more time to make sure I looked ok. I know, kinda weird trying to look nice to impress your parents. 

But they are more like strangers to me, until I get to know them more. They seem strict, all proper, and very serious with their work.

 I doubt they've had any fun in their lives, all work and no play. I'd better go before I keep them waiting.

 Again, I scanned myself in the large, full-sized mirror; I was wearing a light blue skirt that flowed down past my knees and a beige short-sleeved V-neck shirt. 

I had trouble picking out exactly what to wear, my closet it HUGE! And there is so much to choose from! 

Someone must have gone on a major shopping spree for me before I got here.   

I had my hair tied up into two high buns with a few strands of hair out falling in front of my face.

 I wore little make-up, only light blue eye shadow, I didn't want to seem… sluttish to them. 

I ran out of my bathroom and out of my room into the hallway. Now which way was towards the main stairwell?

 Damn, not again, this same thing happened when Alexia was here. I totally embarrassed myself, what kind of person doesn't know their way around their own house… I suppose I don't, but again I did just moved in, so she understood. 

I'm pretty sure it was down the left hallway from my room, and surely enough, at the end of the hallway, I found the main stairwell.

 When I reached the entrance to the dining hall, I took a deep breath before entering.

 When I opened the doors, my parents were sitting on opposite sides of the table, and turned their heads towards me when they heard me enter. 

I slowly made my way over towards the only empty chair at the table. One of the butlers walked over as well and pulled out the chair for me.

 I bowed my head slightly and whispered a thank you before sitting down in the comfy seat. 

Both my parents greeted me with smiles and there was again, complete stillness between the three of us. 

"Well, how was your first day at Redwood High Joy?" my father asked me, breaking the silence. 

"It was ok?" I responded quietly "You had no problem getting there?" he asked, "no" I said. "Did you find your room? Was everything ok in there? Do you need anything more?" My mother swarmed me with questions, not waiting for a reply before asking another.

 Her tone was worrisome, as if she thought she might have done something wrong. 

There was nothing wrong, I was just shy in front of new people and would take me a little while to get more comfortable. 

"Alice, dear, stop pressuring the girl, I'm sure everything we've set up for her is fine, she ask us if she wants anything more" He spoke to her clearly, but not in a harsh way. 

As if I could have anything more; giant room, humongous mansion, tones of cars, more pairs of clothes than you could count! Yeah, I think that's about all I need.

 She nodded and turned her head to me, smiling "Yes, you're right dear." She said, sighing a bit "I'm sorry, I just want to make everything perfect for you, I'm sure you've had a rough time. We have never had our own children before, so I am going to have to adjust to this" She spoke with a content tone.

 They are defiantly more cheerful and understanding than I had taken them for. I suddenly felt a bit guilty for judging them before.

 "Well, who wants some food? I'm starving! Gavin! Could you bring us our food please?" Father called towards the door leading to the kitchen.

 A moment later, the door swung open to reveal a rather large man in a chef's apron and hat, pushing a metal cart filled with food on top through the doorway. 

He pushed it around to the side of the table opposite from me and began to take the food off and place the plates on the table.

"Mmmmm" my father remarked, rubbing his hands together while eyeing the plates full of food. "It looks delicious, thank you Gavin" Mother said to the chief before he exited the room.  

After he left, we began to eat. "Did Donna inform you about our dinner party we will be hosting this week on Friday?" Father asked me, placing another helping of mashed potatoes on his plate. 

"Yes, she did" I replied, placing my fork on the table.

 "This party is for all the employees of our company, a lot of important business workers will be attending, so I expect you to be on your best behavior, ok?" He spoke to me.

 "Yes, I will" I simply replied. "When is the party?" I asked.

 "Tomorrow" My mother said, placing a fork full of carrots into her mouth.

 I wonder what kind of party it will be.  Would it be formal? Of corse it would be, this is a party for business people, it would have to be formal. 

That means I'll probably have to wear some type of dress… I hate dresses… 

**~*~KAI'S POV~*~**

I sat quietly at our dinner table. My mother was chatting away about her day to Bernard, my step-dad, but I don't call him that.

 As much as he would like me to call him 'dad' or 'father' or even 'step father', I inform him by his first name, but most times, I try to avoid him altogether.

 He isn't my father; so much as he tries to act like one to me. I glance over towards Paris, my 16-year-old sister, sitting across from me, stuffing her face with food, as usual.

 It's a miracle she's still as skinny as a twig, she eats more than anyone I know. 

She likes Bernard, actually, more like love. She treats him like he's her real father, but he'll never be anything close to our real dad.

 "Kai, what's the matter? You haven't touched your plate." Bernard commented loudly and cheerfully, as always "I'm not hungry" I mumbled, a frown upon my face showing I was not in a good mood, but I never was.

 "Come on; just eat your vegetables then." He persisted "I'm not hungry." I spoke through gritted teeth more forcefully. 

Then I folded my arms and closed my eyes. "Well… Ummm… who wants more carrots?" my mother spoke, trying her best to sound cheerful in spite of me and Bernard's conflicts.

 "No thank you honey. But I would like to remind you all that we will be attending a business party at Lee Manor tomorrow night, so I expect you two to be on your utmost best behavior" 

A party? Great! I was_ supposed_ to hang out with Rei, Tala and Tam tomorrow night.

 Wait, they can't make me go, I don't have to. And besides, I doubt he even wants me at this party anyways.

 "I'm not going" I added quickly in a flat tone, not making eye contact with him. 

"Yes you will be, Mr. Lee is expecting you to attend." He spoke cogently towards me, and then turned to the rest of the family to say the rest of his sentence.

 "The Lee's have a new daughter and they would like Kai to meet her, and to… 'Hang' with her during the party, since this is her first" He said, placing an underscore on "hang".

 It's kind of pathetic how he tries to speak 'teen lingo' as he calls it. 

"What!? They don't expect me to baby-sit her do they?" I argued.

 If they have a new daughter, shouldn't her mother take care of her, not me? 

"No, she's not a baby Kai, the Lee's adopted a teenage girl; you know how they've always talked about adopting a child?"

 He directed the question towards my mother who nodded "Well, they contacted the adoption center and they found a 17 year old girl, I believe she goes to your school Kai. Well, anyways, Kai you _will come and accompany miss Lee at this party, and that's it" He spoke with finality in his voice and began to eat more of his dinner._

 "wh-why doesn't Paris hang out with her, after all, they're both girls, and they're pretty much the same age?" I asked in an understanding voice, trying to find a way out of this. 

Bernard's business parties were always boring and very formal. No fun whatsoever, all you could do there was dance, eat, and chat with very annoying people.

 "Nu-uh, sorry bro. But I have a birthday party to go to" Paris sang, waving a finger at me childishly and winking. 

I sent a death glare towards her before getting up from my seat and exiting the dining hall towards the stairs up to my room. 

Later that evening I met Paris in the hallway on my way toward the kitchen, we walked passed each other.

 "Birthday party my Ass!" I muffled under my breath and continued to walk "What's that suppose to mean!" she ran in front of me and stopped there, preventing me from passing.

 "I know you're not going to a party. That's just a cover-up so you can go make-out with your boyfriend" I smirked, and brushed past her again.

 "That's not true!" She argued, fishing through her pocket to retrieve a piece of paper that appeared to be folded many times. She unfolded it, and handed it to me "It's the invitation"

I cocked an eyebrow up and snickered a little "Molly huh? She has two birthdays? Wow, she must be special." I remarked, tossing the invitation at her. "Wha?" she said clueless. "Next time, buy a new invitation. You used that one two weeks ago" 

"Oh…" She responded, a slight blush formed over her cheeks. "You won't tell will you Kai? Please!" she begged in a whiny voice.

 I could sense the plea in her voice "You owe me big time" I said before I headed the other way down the hall "Thankies kai!" she squealed before running up and jumping on my back to give me a short hug.

 "Get off" I grumbled and she jumped down before skipping down the hallway after thanking me one more time. 

Sometimes I'm too nice to her, little brat.

**~*~The Next Morning…~*~**

I continued to run, through puddles down the nightly deserted street as fast as I could, but they kept gaining speed. How did they find me? 

I couldn't help but think what they would do if they caught up to me. I darted through an alley and continued to run, but it seemed to go on forever. 

My breathing was heavy, but I couldn't stop for rest, every time I looked back, they were just a little closer than the time before. 

Panic continued to rush through my body; how could I get away from them? Maybe I couldn't… maybe it was only a matter of time. 

I dodged a few more bullets shot towards me, but the last one hit the back of my left leg. Pain absorbed my leg and it gave in, I could no longer run. 

 I fell, onto the wet pavement, clutching my wounded shin.  Silhouetted figures walked over to where I lay, they had caught up. One of them pointed a gun towards me.

 All I could do was lay there, and wait to it all to end. The figure holding the gun began to talk in a low deep voice that sent chills through my entire body "You can't hide for much longer, we'll find you Kai… and when we do, we'll get you… just like you're father. There's no escaping us" and with that, he pulled the trigger… 

**~*~**

 I could hear died out sounds of someone calling, calling for me "Kai? Kai" who are you? "Kai!!!" I awoke to a pillow being whacked at my face.

 I jumped up so fast that I slipped from being tangled in my sheets and fell of my bed onto the hard floor.

 "Owww…" I groaned, rubbing my probably bruised head with one hand, and shielding the blinding daylight from my eyes with the other. 

Suddenly, someone began laughing; I looked up over my bed and saw Paris giggling in the door way, most likely at what I had just done.

 I gave her an 'I-don't-see-anything-funny-about-this' kinda look and she turned to leave my room "hurry up you lazy ass, you'll be late for school!" she called out before disappearing down the hallway. 

I instinctively turned to look at the time on my alarm clock.

"Oh shit!" I yelled at the top of my voice jumping up from the floor onto my feet.

 "Watch your language!" called Bernard as he passed my doorway.

 "Well _fuck you_" I mumbled when I was sure he was out of earshot before jumping over the bed and walking to the other side of the room to shut the door.

  ***~*~*~*D~*~*~*~E*~*~*~*~N*~*~*~*~Y*~*~*~*~S*~*~*~*~E*~*~*~**~*~*~*D~*~*~*~E*~*~*~*~N*~*~*~*~Y*~*~*~*~S*~*~*~*~E*~*~*~***

**Denyse: Yay! That was definitely the LONGEST CHAPPIE EVER!!! WOO HOOO!!!! Maybe not the best, but the longest!!! YAYZ! *throws confetti in the air***

**Ok, Kai's dream may not make sense now, but it will in the later chappies! I know a lot didn't happen in this chappie, but next chappie is the party! Ok, well, that's all for now! Don't forget to review!**

_                                            **IMPORTANT REMINDER: 53 REVIEWS=NEW CHAP-CHAP-CHAPPIE!!!**_

    ***~*~*~*D~*~*~*~E*~*~*~*~N*~*~*~*~Y*~*~*~*~S*~*~*~*~E*~*~*~**~*~*~*D~*~*~*~E*~*~*~*~N*~*~*~*~Y*~*~*~*~S*~*~*~*~E*~*~*~***


	9. Party Part 1: Infectious Smile

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~D~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~E*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~N*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Y*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*S~*~*~*~*~*~*~*E~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Denyse**: Hello everyone!!! Remember me? It's your authoress extravaganza!!! And I've FINALLY updated!!! I hope none of you forgot my story, or thought it was discontinued… 

**Joy**: I hoped, cause I've been dreading this chappie…

**Denyse:** and why you ask? It's because this is the chapter where I come in!!! Yes! I've made myself a character in this story!!! YAY! You guys will have to read on to find out what role I'm playing!

**Joy**: Ugh…. Denyse's doesn't own beyblade… I think she tried to steal it though…

**Denyse:** he he… ^__^''''

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~D~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~E*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~N*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Y*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*S~*~*~*~*~*~*~*E~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**  I JUST WANTED TO TAKE THIS OPPROTUNITY TO SAY: HAPPY B-DAY SONGO!!! (Songo is my Fishy) **tear** They grow up so fast… **sniff sniff**                 **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~D~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~E*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~N*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Y*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*S~*~*~*~*~*~*~*E~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*******

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

   PARTY PART 1:Infectious Smile 

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

"Ouch!" I cried. That was the third time I poked my eye with this stupid eyeliner pencil! Ok, I'm having a bit of trouble putting on my make-up for the party; I guess I'm nervous… again. I swear! All this stress is going to give me zits! 

"Are you alright miss?" called Mandy from outside the bathroom in my room. Mandy is a maid in our household; she is very young, about 21 years old. From what I understand, her parents were my parent's good friends and when they died in a car accident; my parents gave Mandy a job and a place to live as our maid when she dropped out of high school.

 "Yeah, I just poked myself again…" I called back towards the door and then turned to look at my reflection and how uneven the eyeliner looked.

 "Do you need some help?" She asked, opening the door and entering the bathroom slowly.

"Yes, _please_" I laughed, handing her the eyeliner pencil and turning to face her. She began to apply the make-up on the bottom half of my eye, carefully stroking the skin with the pencil. After she had done the same to the other eye, she stepped back to examine her work.

 She gave a smile and thumbs up before placing the stick on the counter and digging through a basket of assorted colors of eye shadows.

 "Hmmm, what color dress are you wearing?" she asked as she stopped searching through the bin and turned to me.

 "Well…" I began as I walked out of the bathroom and towards the closet on the other side of the room. 

When I came out, I held up two different dresses, one in each hand. "Which one?" I asked Mandy as she approached in the doorway of the bathroom. 

I held the dress in my right hand up against me. It was a navy blue short-sleeved dress that was cut just below my ankles.

 "Or this one?" I questioned, hold the other dress up to myself while tossing the other one to lie on my bed. 

This dress was black and spaghetti strapped. It flowed down past my knees and had a split up one side and was covered with tiny white gems scattered near the bottom of the dress.

 She leaned against the doorframe and thought for a moment. "Definitely _that_ one!" She smiled while nodding as she pointed to the black one. 

I really liked that one too, and when I tried it on, it fit just right; not too tight, and not too big. 

**~*~ Later… ~*~**

With only half an hour before the party, I was finally finished getting ready. 

I had my long, silky black dress on with hoop earrings and a necklace. On my arms I wore a pair of black gloves that extended up past my elbows. 

I had to admit I did look pretty good, I just hoped that everyone else thought so too.

I walked down the hall. I had nothing else to do; the party was almost going to begin. 

All of the houses attendants were rushing about, applying last minute adjustments to everything. Everyone was doing something to get ready for the party.

After a few minutes of wandering, I found myself back at my room. I walked over to the balcony doors and pushed them open. I felt the sudden breeze as I moved over towards the edge of the balcony and looked over the edge.

 This balcony had a wonderful view of the front yard and fountain. There were many cars driving up towards the house. The party had begun. 

I had better get down there. My parents told me that there are many that wish to meet the new daughter of the well-known businessman Joe Lee. I smiled at the thought of my dad, being famous, business-wise that is.

 All of a sudden, I heard a faint ringing from somewhere around me, but I had no idea where it was coming from. Being confused, I whipped around in all directions to find the source. Finally realizing that the noise was coming from my room, I ran inside and closed the doors behind me. The phone. 

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hey girl! Wassup? It's me, Cinta," She shouted over the noise in the background. It sounded like a large group of people.

"Hey" 

"Listen, there's this humongo party and everyone's gonna be here, you gotta come!"

A party. As much as I wanted to go, I had my own party right here, one that I was definitely NOT looking forward to. Spending the night dancing and talking with the son of my dad's 'most respected co-worker'. It would have been alright if I could just stand with my parents and smile at people.

"Believe me, I wish I could, but my dad has this big business party here and they'll kill me if I miss it. I have to go, it just started and they'll be expecting me"

"Hey, this is high school! There'll be other parties! See ya later!" with that she hung up and the noise from the crowd on the other side of the line stopped. The room was suddenly very silent. I slowly returned the phone to the receiver and let out a sigh. 

Well, at least it's not like it was the only party ever. I still couldn't help feeling disappointed that I was missing out.

**~*~KAI'S POV~*~**

We drove up the road but stopped in front of a large gate with the letter "L" embossed smack dab in the middle. Lee Manor. Our limo stopped somewhere on the road between the manor and the gate. There was a very long line of cars waiting to get to the front of the mansion. 

I hate Bernard's business parties; the food sucks, dancing is too slow, and it's _way_ too formal. Take for instance this freak ass tux I have to wear. It's so itchy. It feels good to scratch though. 

I began to scratch the back of my neck and earned myself a smack upside the head from my mother. 

"Stop that! People will think you have fleas!" My mother spoke quickly as we were almost at the front of the house. I just grunted in response. It's always like my mother to be concerned about what other people think.

"Thank you very much," my mother said as one of the house's butlers opened the car door for us and we entered the house.

The front entrance was very decorated as usual and filled with many people, most of whom I'd recognized from previous get-togethers. 

I managed to get past the front entrance without anyone coming up to me, but I spoke too soon. Mrs. Alcott, a very plump and rosy-cheeked woman waddled up to me, her short arms outstretched. 

"Shit…" I muttered, mouth slightly open. She'd seen me, too late to escape now. 

"OOOOhhhhhhh! Hello Kai-e-poo!" she baby talked as she pinched both my cheeks with her stubby fingers.

 "Awwwww, It's been so long since I've Seeeen you!!! How are you?" she said in her usual high-pitched voice. 

"I'm wine" I tried to say though she was still pinching my cheeks and it was becoming extremely painful. 

"Kai, come over here son, I would like you to meet someone" Bernard called over from a group of people he was with across the ballroom. 

Mrs. Alcott let go of my cheeks and I walked over to him, and he move aside to reveal the rest of the group he was standing with. 

I only managed to get a glimpse of Mr. and Mrs. Lee standing opposite side from us with someone else before my mother pulled me over beside her. 

"Kai, I would like you to meet our new daughter, Joy Lee" spoke Mr. Lee as he pushed the shy looking girl closer to me. 

The same girl who recently began attending my school a few days ago. Although today she looked _very_ different.  

"Awwww, look Joy, he's blushing" Mrs. Lee spoke playfully as she nudged Joy, grinning at me.

 It took me two seconds to digest what she was saying but before I could debate the fact that I was not blushing and was just pinched extremely hard, Mr. And Mrs. Lee, my mother, and Bernard all began to leave the group towards the other side of the room.

 " Have fun you two!" shouted back my mother as she too left to go join the others at a table at the far side of the room, leaving me with her… alone… What am I suppose to do? Entertain her? 

Unexpectedly an image of myself on a unicycle playing the accordion in front of her entered my mind. What the hell? Where did _that_ come from?

 I abruptly became slightly embarrassed, as I'd realized I had just been staring into space for the past few seconds. She was just standing there, gazing around the room, looking as if she didn't know what to do next. Truth was, I didn't either…. The awkwardness… 

Suddenly, a flash of pink caught my eye and before I knew it, I was being pulled into a _very_ tight embrace. Trying to catch my breath, I pushed the person away to identify who they were. 

"Hey Kai-e-poo! Did ya miss me?" Spoke Denyse in her shrill voice as she finally let go of me. (AN: he he he… IT"S ME!!! DUN DUN DUNN!!!) Denyse was also a child of one of Bernard's co-workers. She never left me alone, nor school or business parties and I was always forced to hang around her for most of them. (AN: ^___^)

Today, she was, as usual, wearing as little clothing as possible. Her bright pink strapless dress covered only half of what it should and was cut very high up her legs. I shuddered when I saw what she was wearing, she looked like a freakin' whore! 

"This party is great! Although if MY daddy was hosting it it'd probably be much better."  She bragged as she linked her arm in mine. "Get off." I groaned while trying to push her off. She made no attention of my attempts and grabbed something from a nearby table. 

" Try these Kai-e-poo, they're delicious!" Denyse giggled as she shoved a piece of cake down my throat leaving icing all over my mouth and chin. 

"Wait here, I'll go get some more." Denyse spoke sweetly and she kissed my cheek and left towards the long food table.

 In a state of complete shock, I just stood there, appalled, mouth slightly hanging open. I looked over and remembered Joy, she was still standing there while all of this happened. 

What? Is she laughing? She was looking at me as she covered her mouth in attempt to stop from giggling. How could she be laughing? There was absolutely nothing funny about this! This was too embarrassing…

She finally couldn't hold it in any longer; she burst into a fit of quiet giggles.

 "I don't see anything funny about this…" I spoke coldly. I could still feel the cake icing on my mouth and chin but was too shocked to do anything about it at the moment.

 After she had finished giggling, Joy sifted around in her small purse and retrieved a napkin, which she placed on my icing covered chin and it just hung there, dangling. 

She began to laugh now even more and again covered her mouth to try to stop. Her big auburn eyes became glossy with tears and she snorted a laugh and with that came more giggles. 

 I tried not to smile, but her laughter was somehow infectious and before I could put my mask back on, I was smiling too.  

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~D~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~E*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~N*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Y*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*S~*~*~*~*~*~*~*E~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Denyse**: YAY!! Did ya see me? It was me! In my own story! He he he ha ha ha!! Yes! I'm going to serve as the sluttish whore who's in love with Kai and tries to do everything in her power to stop Kai and Joy from getting together in this Fic!!!! … O.o…

**Joy:** Said too much?

**Denyse**: *nods*uh huh…

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~D~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~E*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~N*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Y*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*S~*~*~*~*~*~*~*E~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 I'll update MUCH sooner next time, ok? PLEASE oh PLEASE! Leave a review!!!! I need them!!! They make me happy! And I GOD DAMMIT LIKE TO BE HAPPY!!! AND WHEN I'M HAPPY, I WRITE BETTER CHAPPIES! SO, IT ALL COMES BACK TO YOU CHILDREN!! JUST PLEASE PRESS THE TINY PURPLE BUTTON OVER THERE AND LEAVE A REVIEW! You can even talk to me about your dog! I don't care, just leave a review~!!! THANKIES!!!! BYE!!!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~D~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~E*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~N*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Y*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*S~*~*~*~*~*~*~*E~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***


	10. Party Part 2: The Call

**AN- Ok, this is the first chappie I edited, because of the mistake, Enjoy!**

****

**Hey guys! This is a really small chappie, in fact, it's itty-bitty. I don't have a lot of time, so, if you're gonna give me stupid flames bout my short chappies, I suggest you screw off, cause I have a life too, I can't spend all my time writing. But thank you so much for those who gave me NICE comments; you truly make my sad days good ones. **

**Anyone who wants to see my art for this story, please go here -******** Boycrazysk8r.deviantart. Com/gallery/**

**Denyse doesn't own Beyblade, only her OC's!!!**

****

**I'm gonna do something I haven't done before, I'm gonna reply to your reviews. **

**sakura-204****** I like reviews, they make me feel happy, and thanks, I'm glad you think my story is good.

**Yang Chang **umm, I didn't really understand what you said…

**DRAGENLORD **Thanks! You're comment was short and sweet, and I'm glad you think it's good.

**Christine **I'm sorry you don't like the swearing, but my story _is _rated PG-13. And thank you for your comment.

Anh D-ao Thank you lots! Gives you cookie 

**wo-ai-ni-kai-hiwatari**Thank you sooooooooo much! I love when I get reviews from you cause they always make me very happy!

pricelesscost Thank you lots!!! Your comment was the best I've gotten in a while!!! Thanks!!!

**Kitty-Kris****** LOL! Thanks!

**Zoea****** Thank you! J

**Juls a.k.a Julianna** LOL, I'm updating!!! YAYNESS

**Jirachi****** Thankies! I'm glad that you like it!

**xxfantasy-angelxx****** Thank you lots and lots!

**Kelly** YAY! Hello! Thank you SOOOOOO much for reviewing! You're one of the only reasons I continue writing this story! I love reading your comments! You brighten my day and I thank you for that! Hugs LOL, and your dog sounds VERY cute! I have dogs too, you can see their pictures if you go to the website I wrote up there

**Cinta** Thanks for your comment! YAY! Hugs for you! Hugs

**Black-List-Hunter** LOL, It's fun putting myself in my own story! Thankies for reviewing!

**RayeBBG** Thanks!

**Surfergurl16** Thank you, and I think putting myself in the story will be fun, especially in the later chapters!

**Kimberly (I saved you for last)** Screw you, I'm not lazy, I just don't have all the time in the world! I'd be happy to go over my schedule with you and give you a million reasons why I can't make 5000 word chapters, but I DON'T HAVE THE TIME!!!

****

**Well, answering those took about as much space as the chapter! I'm sorry I didn't answer all of them, I will in the next chappie! I hope you enjoy this little bit, It's kinda a cliff hanger for the next chapter wink**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤******

** PARTY PART 2: THE CALL**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

I snatched the napkin from my chin and wiped the icing off. Joy had stopped laughing and was staring in the direction of the food table, where Denyse was waiting in line, probably to get more cake…

"Is she your girlfriend?" Joy asked looking back at me. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear what she said at first.

"Hell no!" I blurted out, and a few women near by turned their heads in our direction.

"Hmm, she seems to like you a lot." She mumbled in response, turning again towards the food table.

I put a frown on a grunted. The idea of me and… _her. _Together. It made my stomach turn. You would have to be desperate to go out with someone like Denyse. Which was the case for pretty much all her past boyfriends, although now she only seems interested in me…

All of a sudden, the tune of the song "seasons" rang out. Joy and a few people standing nearby turned at the noise of my cell phone. I retrieved it from my pocket and exited the room into an empty hallway before answering it.

"What." I answered.

"Well, hello to you too Kai" spoke Tala from the other end.

"Oh, hey" I spoke in my usual, bored tone of voice.

"So, when are you planning on coming man, this race is about to start in…" He paused to check his watch "-45 minutes"

"I can't come"

"What? Why?" He spoke loudly over the chatter of a large group of people on the other end.

"I'm at a company party right now, and besides, my wheels are at home"

"Just ditch it, go home, and get it!"

"I can't."

"Why the hell not? Come on Kai, I've got money riding on this race with Big B and I'm counting on you, to get your sorry ass down here and win this"

"Hmmm…" I quietly hummed as I thought it over. I could get in deep shit if I left.

Normally, I'd just sneak away from the crowd and leave through the back exit and climb over the gate, my house was on the other side so I could get my Morotcycle. But this time, there was one small problem… Joy.

"Hello? You there?" sang out Tala's voice. I had been silently thinking for a while.

"Mmmmm hmmm" I nodded.

"If you win, I'll give you half my profit, plus, you always get the fee from the others, come on, you have to come" whined Tala, imitating a small child. I rolled my eyes.

"How many people are there today?" I asked.

Tala paused a moment "six" He spoke, a glee of happiness in his voice, I could just see him, grinning on the other end of the phone like the big ass he was. He knew I couldn't resist. Six people would make a hefty profit. One, I couldn't pass.

**JOY'S POV**

A Street race huh? Interesting… I overheard both sides of Kai's conversation in the almost silent hallway. That's the thing with cell phones these days; they're so damn loud you can hear both sides of the conversation.

I peeked from behind the corner I was hiding behind. There he stood, leaning against the wall. His light-blue bangs fell in front of his face as he gazed across the floor. My eyes ran up and down his figure, but I quickly stopped myself before any unwanted thoughts came into my head. Mentally smacking myself, I strained again to hear the rest of their discussion.

"Where?" Kai asked Tala as I came out of my thoughts.

"The parking lot behind Tony's Warehouse"

**KAI'S POV**

"What?" I asked in disbelief. Why on earth would they have the race held there? The memory of last times' race at Tony's was still fresh in my memory. Someone gave the police the heads up about our race and they arrived before we even staring racing. It was a close call but we all managed to escape before they caught any of us.

"Don't ask me, Big Benny arranged this. If it were up to me, we'd still be going to King's Park, but, you know how it is, Big B makes the calls"

**JOY'S POV**

"Mmm hmmm" Kai nodded along to what he was saying. He didn't seem to be listening though.

"Anyway man, you'd better get here quick, spots are closing in 30 minutes"

"K" he said, clicking the off button on his phone.

I smiled to myself, this conversation, street racing, brought back so many memories; and as I thought this, I gave myself an idea, and a plan formed itself in my mind.

I looked around behind me, for my parents. When I looked back to where Kai was standing, he was gone. I turned around again and caught a glimpse of blue hair before it disappeared around the corner towards the back of the ballroom, in the direction of the backyard door.

I went the other way, upstairs towards my room to prepare for what was going to be, the best night I'd had in a long time.

****

**Yeah, I know what ur thinkin; this is a REALLY short chappie. I just don't have as much time as I used to. I'll have the next chappie posted B4 this weekend.**

** I just wanted to post this before people stopped reading my story, cause I didn't get as many reviews last time, it was kinda disappointing. I'll Cya L8r. BYE.**

****


	11. Tony's Warehouse

Hey, I changed the mistake and I'm going to continue posting chaps 12-13 later, and they will be edited so don't skip them thinking that they're the same as the previous ones, ok? Good. Enjoy!

**#########**

**Chapter 11: Tony's Warehouse**

**#########**

I snuck out the back door into the backyard, trying to act casual so I wouldn't look suspicious. There was a small breeze outside; it was a lovely summer evening. The sky was dark and filled with many bright stars. The full moon bounced off the large still pool before me. All was silent, and peaceful.

I walked around the rim of the pool towards a tall shed next to the back fence. My house was on the other side, all I had to do was get past the tall brick wall separating the backyards.

Fortunately, this was not my first time ditching a party, so I had an escape route. I squeezed through the gap between the shed and the wall fence when I found what I was looking for, a rather big hole at the bottom of the wall; my doorway out of here.

On the other side of this hole in the wall, were plants, which was why that gap had not been discovered before.

After sneaking into my house, I had gotten dressed into suitable clothing, and had exited through the garage in less than five minutes.

I knew that I'd make it in time, I had twenty minutes to get to Tony's Warehouse and it was only about seven minutes away.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty for leaving Joy behind at the party. She probably had no idea how to act with certain people and what to do at different times. These parties weren't just hang around and talk, if you did something out of turn, people would talk, and anything disapproved by others, would be the center of many discussions.

People at parties, social gatherings and clubs had nothing better to do than talk, mainly gossip, about the events of past gatherings. Pretty pathetic.

Even today I overheard Mrs. Penning still fussing about how 'uncouth' Paris was when she had brought one of her boyfriends to FeatherShip Gardens, a very popular club among Bernard's associates.

From the beginning they couldn't accept the fact that she was dating a man four years older than herself, but when_ he_ got drunk and had to be dragged out by attendants, this experience became a regular conversation topic among many for quite some time.

From then on, Paris at her best, tried to avoid these parties. This was the only reason I let her off easy sometimes.

I didn't want that to happen to Joy, especially since people are already going to talk about her because she's the new daughter of Mr. And Mrs. Lee.

That night was her first impression on these people whom she was going to be seeing very often from then on, and I was sent to help her.

I know how being new to a rich group feels. I once was new conversation when my mother married into this family and business. I once was feeling alone and unsure of what was next; sometimes I still do feel that way.

I just know how to hide it, how to disguise myself from others. I may portray as cold and selfish, but it is not who I am. I just grew to the understanding that you couldn't trust anyone, but yourself. I didn't need anyone, no one would understand. No one could understand what I've been through, and what is still happening.

I came out of my thoughts when for a moment, I was blinded by light. I looked up and saw a familiar group of Motorcycles all lined up beside each other, around and beside these motorcycles were people, tons and tons of people.

I scanned the group for a certain face, and I found him.

I drove around the front of Tony's warehouse to enter through the back. When I came from behind the people, they heard my engine roar and moved aside to let me through beside the others.

When I parked beside Tam's cycle at the end, Reggie, one of Big B's stooges, walked up beside my motorcycle, his hand outstretched towards me.

I hopped off the seat "Well hello Kai, I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show" He spoke, smiling his yellow coffee stained teeth.

"Well, you know Kai, always fashionably late" Said Rei as he moved in front of my motorcycle, linked arm and arm with two girls, sluts, as usual.

"Actually, he's just on time" Grinned Tam as he walk out from behind a group of people next to his motorcycle beside mine.

Reggie held his hand out near my face. I sifted through my pocket and slapped some money into his hand. After counting the money quickly, he gave me a nod and left towards the other end of the line.

I slipped out from the crowd and looked down where Reggie had gone, sure enough, there was Big B, surrounded by a group of girls. Flexing his muscles for them. I rolled my eyes before turning towards Rei and Tam.

"You came just in time, the race is gonna start in ten minutes" Tala said as he arrived behind me. We did our handshake and both walked over to Tam and Rei, whom by then had ditched both girls.

Tam looked past me over my shoulder and smirked "Hey Kai" He nudged his head in the direction he was staring. I turned the front of my body to look behind myself. Oh- Shit… There, leaning against my motorcycle, was the person I hoped least to see that night…

****


	12. Players

**Another edited chappie! VERY different!!! Sorry it's so short, I'm actually surprised I wrote another chapter cause I was thinking of discontinuing, I might, but…. Yeah…. It's cause I have very little time now… Anyhoo, enjoy.**

**$$$$$$$$$$$**

**Chapter 12: Players**

**$$$$$$$$$$$

* * *

**

I gave an annoyed sigh as I turned back towards Rei.

"Why haven't you answered my calls?" She whined as she came from around the other side of the motorcycle.

I walked past Rei and Tam across the fronts of the cars. I knew I couldn't avoid her; I just didn't want to have this conversation in front of the guys.

"Kai!" I quickened my pace as she continued to whine my name. I couldn't avoid her anymore once she ran in front of me; her eyes had mixed emotions of sadness and anger. I let out an annoyed sigh.

"Listen- um" I paused as I tried to remember her name. These moments were always awkward; the only thing to do was come strait out and say it.

Her feelings were none of my concern; after all, she's just a girl.

"Yeah, I don't think this will work out, sorry, bye" I gave a small wave before turning around in the direction of my motorcycle.

I gave a large sigh when she ran in front of me again, blocking my path.

"So that's it? Get me in bed and then dump me? How could you! I thought what we had was special!" she shouted as I passed her, but as I heard her last sentence, I had to reply.

"Special?" I cocked up an eyebrow "yes, our three hours together meant _so_ much to me." I spoke sarcastically placing a hand over my heart in mock sincereness.

I then rolled my eyes, turning once more to the direction of my car.

"I should have listened to my friends and stayed away from you!… Bastard!" She shouted and in response, I lifted my hand and raised my finger at her without turning around to face her.

A little burden rose off my shoulders as she disappeared in the crowd. I joined Tala, Tam and Rei. No expression appeared across my features, I had my hands in my pockets and head bowed down slightly.

Tala squinted his eyes slightly at the girl "That the girl from the club last Saturday Kai?" He smirked.

"Ya" I mumbled, looking to my side at the unusually large crowd of people gathered here for the race. I thought after being chased by police at our last race in this location that people would choose to skip tonight's race. I guess not.

My thoughts were cut short when a sudden increase of noise arose from the group of people behind me. The guys turned and looked, but I found no interest.

"New racer?" Rei spoke as they all leaned from side to side to get a better view.

"Must be…" Tam said, jumping up to see the new person. "I can't see, too many people…. Oh… I see… the person has a red helmet!"

"That's a big help…" spoke Rei sarcastically, lifting his wrist to check the time on his watch "Race should start anytime now"

"Excuse me people! Out of my way!" Reggie called over the crowd, trying to push his way through towards the new racer.

I turned to look at Tala; he was quiet, too quiet for Tala. He had something on his mind, something was bothering him. I followed his gaze towards a familiar face. Tawny. She was standing, chatting –no, more like- flirting, with a much older guy, looked about in his twenties. I then understood what was troubling Tala.

"Hey man, what's up" I walked over towards him and walked away from our group with him. He sighed a bit before looking again in Tawny's direction. "It's just… I… I can't stop think about her, you know?"

"Why don't you talk to her? I said, my voice didn't exactly sound like I cared at all for the situation.

"I- just can't. She was so mad when… you know… She found out" After this he suddenly gave an angered groan. "This is so stupid. I mean, why do I even care…" Tala stormed off in the other direction from Tawny, I didn't bother to go after him, I figured he needed some alone time, to cool off.

It was odd, Tala never used to care about any of the girls he dated, but Tawny. Tala and Tawny used to be friends in grade one, but slowly they drifted apart, and then began to hang with totally different groups.

Looking towards Tawny, I noticed her watching Tala leave, and as soon as he did, she turned and walked away from the guy she was talking to without another word. A look of confusion and surprise fell upon the young mans face. I smirked quietly as I walked back over to my motorcycle.


	13. Mystery Touch

**

* * *

**

**Hello Children! Did ya miss me? ****_Looks out into empty audience of readers _ O O…. W-Where'd everyone go? _ Cries _ **

**Joy: It's what happens when you don't update fast enough… **

**Sorry about the slow update for any of you who still read this…**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Just to let you know, there's a little bit of romance at the end of this chapter! :D_**

* * *

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!!! IF YOU HAVE NOT RED THE EDITED VERSIONS OF CH11-12 GO BACK! HURRY! CAUSE IF YOU DON'T READ THEM, YOU SURE AS HELL WON'T UNDERSTAND ANY OF THIS!!!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: MYSTERY TOUCH **

* * *

Out of the noise from the crowd, I heard a piercing whistle blew three loud blasts. It was the indication from Reggie that the race would soon begin. I lifted my helmet from off the seat and placed it over my head, clicking the tinted visor down.

"The race will proceed shortly! Racers get on your bikes and audience move away from the racers! The race will begin in exactly ONE MINUTE!" Reggie yelled over the crowd as its noise deceased.

I looked to the side of me, trying to catch a glimpse of the new racer; I hadn't heard anything about him except that he owned a red helmet. I couldn't see him over the racer next to me, and it was too dark to see much anyways.

"Racers! Start your engines!" Reggie shouted as he jumped on top of a crate at the end of the line. People began to cheer, calling out the names of the racer they wished to win.

I twisted the motorcycles handle back to start the engine and felt the bike vibrate. I could hear the sound of all the motorcycles becoming louder as silence fell over the mob.

"Get Ready!….. SET!… GOOOOO!" Reggie yelled and my reflexes kicked in as I heard the start off and I pushed my foot to the petal automatically jerking the motorcycle forward. There was a moment where all the bikes were aligned, but I quickly took my place ahead, leaving them all behind.

After I had passed the narrow street, I was then headed for Dalton Bridge, not too far ahead. I decided to check my place, looking in the mirror quickly, I caught a glimpse of two racers, the only two you could see anywhere near me.

Quickly looking again, trying not to lose concentration, I spotted Tam's bike in the mirror… and a red one, the new racers bike. They were not too far behind Tam. Perhaps I misjudged this new guy, he was pretty good. I switched my eyes back towards the road as I passed over Dalton Bridge.

This was going to be a piece of cake, as always. I smirked but it was soon wiped away from my face as something appeared out of the darkness in the corner of my eye. I curved my head slightly to the side to see, and much to my surprise, I discovered that the mystery driver had caught up, and was about to pass my bumper.

In panic mode, I sped up just enough so that they were out of reach from me. Checking my mirror, I let out a sigh of relief, the racer was a safe distance behind me, and no other racers were in sight. It was just between him and me then.

Passing through streets, avoiding cars, and stoplights, I couldn't help but glance at the mirror to find that every time I did, the red motorcycle was just a bit closer to me than the time before.

I was starting to get worried, at this rate, by the time they caught up with me, at their speed; they might pass and take the lead. I couldn't let that happen, I had a reputation to win, every race I entered into I won, and I sure as hell wouldn't let this half-wit new comer show me up and beat me their first time here.

Again, there we were fighting for the lead. The red motorcycle caught up by then and we were approximately a minute away from the finish line at Tony's Warehouse.

It was as if we were taking turns being in first place, he would catch up and move slightly ahead, and then I would do the same.

The outcome of this race was a mystery, we were so evenly matched you couldn't tell who was the better one; it would be a photo finish.

We both swerved into the parking lot behind the abandoned warehouse and approached the crowd, who soon spotted us and began to cheer, jumping up and down.

I could see Reggie, at the finish line near the side holding a worn looking flag out towards the center of the passage. We were almost there, the only thing I remember after seeing many shocked looking faces was a flash of red in the corner of my eye before passing the finish line, the red mystery driver crossing first.

I veered to a halt, pulled out my key to stop the engine and then swung my leg over the seat. "What happened?" Tala asked as he approached me. I ignored him and wandered in the direction of the new racer, removing my helmet and shaking my head to brush away my bangs.

The scrawny racer hopped off their bike, he was a fair distance away but as I approached him, certain aspects of his appearance became clearer and more odd until he turned around, facing in my direction.

What I saw before me made his form understandable to me now, cause he… wasn't a he like I thought. He- was a she! She still had her helmet on and thus, kept her identity a secret but it was plain obvious in her tight dark red leather body suite and high-heeled black boots that she was indeed a girl.

I couldn't believe my eyes, there must have been a mistake. How could I have gotten beat by a measly, scrawny, good for nothing girl! I watched her walk away from me, towards Big B, I expected myself to be boiling with rage, after all, this little girl _did_ just end my winning streak, but I wasn't.

It was so strange, I just watched her, walking over to claim the prize money that should be mine, and I was fine with it, but I knew some gamblers who wouldn't be.

I followed her over to where Big B, his boys, and a group of skanky girls were. I wanted to see how Big B would take this, he wasn't one of my most favourite people in the world and I knew for a fact that in every race he betted big bucks on me. This would be interesting.

I froze were I stood and watched as she walked over in front of Big B and held her hand out palm up. Apparently wanting her profit for winning. Big B grinned looking her up and down; she was apparently not amused and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, well, well, I think we have a new champion." He chuckled "And what's your name? Better yet, why don't you take that off your head so-" He spoke, pointing to her helmet, but she cut him off.

"I'd rather not, and my name is none of your concern. I would like my money now" She spoke harshly and quickly towards him, placing one hand firmly on her hip and the other, outstretched towards him.

I smiled, no girl had every talked to him the way she did. A lot of girls would have loved to be in her position, getting attention from Big B like that, but no, she apparently couldn't wait to get away from him.

For a moment, Big B looked appalled, but quickly brought back his mischievous grin upon her. "Feisty, just the way I like'em" He smirked once more and a few of his boys chuckled too, to support him as she ignored his attempts to flirt.

"How bout we take a little spin in my car tonight" He winked at her, smiling and again, his boys were whistling and laughing.

"Umm, that would be a _no_" She retorted and some girls near him gasped and others shot death glares at her. I suppose they didn't like the fact that Big B had his eyes on someone else.

"I'll have my money now." She stated, crossing her arms over her chest. Big B looked angry again for a moment but yet again placed a look of hunger towards her.

Big B gave a nod towards Reggie and he came out from beside him and handed her the money. The instant that money reached her hand she whipped around and began heading in my direction, slowing her pace as she neared me.

She flicked her visor up so I could see the faint shimmer of the moonlight reflecting off of her eyes. She slowly walked over making a half circle around the front of me before coming close so our shoulders brushed against each other for a moment, aligning, she eyed me every step.

"I had fun-" She spoke softly in a sweet, sexy voice, one very different from the one she used with Big B, turning her head to my ear. I didn't move, I couldn't, her presence some how froze me to the spot, my head facing the direction ahead.

She then began to walk behind me, running her finger along my back until she reached my other ear. Her touch sent shivers down my spine, not shivers of fear, but of another feeling, one that was unexplainable.

She leaned her head closer to my ear before finishing her sentence.

"We should do this again sometime" And with that she whipped around, swinging her leg over the seat of her bike.

It was the moment that she removed her finger from my back that I turned to watch her drive away into the darkness, leaving me an unusual shade of red and with the mystery of her identity.****

_**

* * *

**_

_**ITTY-BITTY NOTE:** Ok, I know my chapters are short, don't have proper paragraphs, sometimes I drag out the plot too much, I don't update frequently, and I'm sorry for that, bare with me, summer's coming and that means no school, which means no homework, which means more time, which means more and better chappies!_

_Until next time children! Bye!_

* * *


	14. An Almost Perfect Plan

* * *

_Hello children! Well, it's been a month now, sorry I haven't updated… But I'm going to try to update more frequently. I haven't had time cause besides being busy with the usual; I'm going to start another story, an HP story so if you like those books please read it when I post it :D Thanks for all the reviews guys! Hugs for all!_

I'll be answering your reviews next chappie! So Send them in

* * *

**Chapter 14: An Almost Perfect Plan**

* * *

**XxxxxJOY'S POVxxxxX**

The moment I drove out of sight I broke into a fit of giggles. I couldn't believe it, the looks on their faces, the look on Kai's face when I spoke to him after our race! It was priceless!

I definitely had my old self back, but I wasn't entirely sure that was a good thing… But never mind that, I was too distracted to think about anything else.

I didn't know what impulsed me to do that to Kai, it just kinda happened. It was like something I would do to tease the guys back at Pokten Valley, where I used to live and race.

I missed Pokten Valley, everything was so different there, the people, school, the area altogether was different from here. Racing that night brought back everything. Everything I missed about my old home, and everything I left it for.

My mood had been brought down from giddy, to gloomy. But it wasn't to long before I rode up a familiar street, my street, and remembered my plan to sneak back in, in case the party had not yet ended. I had planned this while preparing for the race in my room.

First, was to find a way of getting back in so I could change back into my dress, and blend casually into the party again afterwards without anyone discovering that I left in the first place.

That would require and entrance, but I couldn't use the front or back doors. However, during my tour of the house with Donna-one of the maids- I discovered something when she let me roam the garden at the side of our house.

I found a door there hidden under vines, I tried to open it but it was locked. Donna said that it led to a janitors closet and then into the house on the main floor. It was the perfect entrance for this plan, all I needed was a key, and I knew exactly where to get it.

The security room. It was a small room on the first floor that had many televisions monitoring different rooms of the house; it also had a cabinet holding copies of keys that opened different doors of the house.

So before I left, I dropped by there to find no one monitoring the screens, so I sifted through the keys and found the one I needed.

Riding up beside the front gate, I parked my motorcycle on the street and through a cover over it, but not before I grabbed my dress out of the sack hanging over the side.

I ran up to the front gate, checking around to assure no one would see me. When the coast was clear, I entered the password into the pad on the side of the bars and automatically, they opened and I snuck in running towards the side of the house.

I opened the gate to the garden and ran until I found myself near a familiar area of the garden. Vines, I needed to look for the vines, under them was the door. "BINGO!" I said aloud when I found it, but then quickly slapped a hand over my mouth.

I had to be more careful, someone was going to hear me if I made a careless mistake like that again. Pushing the vines aside, I reached into my pocket and sifted around for the key, once I had found it I inserted it into the lock.

It seemed no one had used this door in a long time, there was so much rust build-up on the door I had trouble turning the key. But once I heard a click from inside the lock I turned the doorknob, pushing open the door before closing it softly behind me.

I flicked up the light switch beside the door I entered from so I could see around. Once the small room filled with light I discovered my thoughts were true, this place was almost completely empty, aside from a few buckets, mops and large boxes.

Everything was completely dusty, so dusty, that the air moved from when I entered and shut the door created little clouds of dust in the air. I coughed a few times, covering my mouth with my hand to muffle the noise.

After quickly changing back into my dress, I hid my suite and boots behind a box, where I would come back later to retrieve them.

Carefully peeking out of the door, to make sure no one was in sight, I noticed that there was complete silence. I quickly jolted out of the room and out into the hallway, shutting the door quietly behind me.

The lights on the hallway were on, but I couldn't hear any noise from the party down the hall, so I guessed it was over.

Still I tiptoed quietly down the hallway towards the front entrance hall, where the main staircase was, leading up to my room.

When I reached the entrance hall, I saw many maids in the ballroom on the other side of the hall, cleaning up after the party.

I gave a sigh of relief, now all I needed to do was run up to my bedroom and this whole thing would be done with. So I carefully ran up the stairs to make no noise, then they wouldn't notice me.

My room was just down the hallway, I was almost there, everything went as planned. My triumphant mood was short lived, cause as I almost reached the door, I heard someone call to me, a very familiar voice.

"Jocelyn dear, what are you doing?" My mother called as she approached me. Dammit dammit dammit! I mentally beat myself up.

I had been caught…

* * *

_Please review, I get so happy when I see them in my mailbox and seeing your reviews gives me motivation to write :D_

_Thanks all!_

_See ya next chappie!_

* * *


	15. Clueless Accusations

* * *

_Hello Children! I FINALLY updated! But unfortunately I've been hit with the most terrible disease known to writers!!! WRITERS BLOCK!! So yeah, enjoy this crappy chappie! =D_

* * *

**Answers to your wonderful reviews!**

**bs3ssi0n-** Thanks :) I wish I could update more often too :( Thanks again for all your reviews =D

**Amber Spirit:** Thanks for your review =D

**Kohari:** Thank you so much for your compliment =D Sorry to keep you waiting, I'll try to update more often :) Thanks again :)

**Kai-Hiwatari-Eriol:** lol, I'm definitely not going to leave it as long as I did last time. It's just cause it was the end of the school year and I had graduation and stuff to think about ; P Thank you so much for your review :)

**StarAngel Caelum SunSoar:** Thank you very much =D I'm glad you think so :) Thank you very much for reviewing, it means a lot to me : )

**wo-ai-ni-kai-hiwatari:** Hello again ; D She might, she might not XD he he. Yay! Another Harry Potter fan! I still need to figure out the plot before I post it so the 1st chappie will be up in a while : ) I hope you like it =D Thank you so much for your reviews, they mean a lot and they always make me smile =D =D =D

**x-hikari:** lol, your review made me laugh =D I'm glad you like my story and thank you so much for your review! : )

**kanilla:** Thanks =D yup, I will ;) Thanks for your review! : )

**Jirachi:** yeah, I know, I love opening my mail box the day after I updated and seeing reviews =D Thank you for reviewing sooo muchly! : )

**Midnyt Star**: I updated! He he =D

**Russle**: lol, you'll have to scroll sown and see ; P Thanks for your reviews! I wuv reading them : ) : ) : )

**kaiesha kai**: Your answer is down there! =D Thank you so much for the review!!!

**Lunatic on the loose:**

CK: Sorry Kai, I had to update!

Kai: noooooooooooo

CK: Don't worry Kai! I'll protect you, from… HER! XD

Kai: Nooooo, I don't know which one's worse! The lunatic, or the freak! runs away screaming

CK and Lunatic: O.o;;;;…… both cry

LOL, thanks for your review, it made me laugh a lot!

**kuririncute222:** Thanks you sooo much! =D

**nise-anjel**:thanks you very muchly! : )

**AngelDranger:** Awwwww - Thank you soo much! =D

**Silverninja:** he he, : D Thanks so muchly for the comment =D

**ButterCup:** Sorry you're disappointed, but I really don't have time to update, I wish I did, But this summer's been busy. Hope you'll forgive me and I'll try to update sooner next time! Thanks for reviewing! =D

**_Thanks and big hugs to everyone who reviewed! I wuv you all!!!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15: CLUELESS ACCUSATIONS**

* * *

**Xxxxxx JOY'S POV xxxxxX**

" What are you doing up at this time of night?" my mother spoke in a concerned tone. I hesitated, but spoke the first thing that came into my mind.

"I had to go to the bathroom…" I mentally smacked myself after I realized what I had just said. _That_, was very believable…

"Why, is there not a bathroom in your room?" She asked, waving a hand in the direction of my door. I shifted my eyes clueless "Oh….." I muttered in realization and she smiled, which caught me by surprise.

"You must be so tired. Look, you even forgot to change out of this nice dress before you went to bed" She chuckled, leading me by the arm into my bedroom.

She slowly descended into the rocking chair and I sat down on the bed beside it. I didn't know what to expect next, everything she had already said came as a surprise to me. I thought she'd be mad, but apparently she didn't realize what I had done.

"So, your fist business get-together-" She smiled while patting my knee, but then took in a deep breath and sat slightly upright, and her cheery smile turned into a sympathetic one.

"I am sorry Kai left, you two were just getting to know each other too. Unfortunately, Kai does not especially enjoy these social gatherings like the rest of us. He would rather be out partying with his friends I suppose. Do not think it was because of you that he left, he does this quiet often." She smiled at me.

"Next time if he does it again, you can feel free to join us instead, we would love to have your company, but I suppose you were a bit upset?" My mother said kindly and I nodded along, the whole time in confusion.

It took me a moment, but I then realized why she wasn't so mad. She had no idea that I had left for most of the party to go to that race, they thought I had run upstairs to my room and stayed there the whole night because I was upset the Kai ditched me.

Wow, did I ever feel guilty, instead of being punished, I was being sympathized.

**Xxxxxx KAI'S POV xxxxxX**

On my way back home from the night's race, I recalled every detail, every moment of that night. It continued to run through my mind. Nothing like that had ever happened at a race before, or rather to me.

Sure, there were always girls around the races making pathetic attempts to flirt, to try to win me over, but this girl, she was different.

She had me frozen to the spot, chills through my body, when she was near me, she controlled me, in a way I've never felt before. I didn't know why this affected me so much, that I was putting so much thought into it, she was after all, just a girl.

But I guess what bothered me even more was that I didn't even know who she was, but she seemed to know who I was, she knew my name, but then again she could have heard it from someone else.

Thinking too hard about the recent events, I forgot to concentrate on the road, as I turned through an intersection I almost swerved into the wrong lane, losing control for a moment and driving off the road onto the grass.

I hit the brakes and remained still for a moment.

Was this girl affecting me so much, that I almost killed myself about it?

I wish I could've smashed my head against something for being such an idiot, but what would it solve? I growled through gritted teeth "She's JUST-A-GIRL!" I shouted to myself.

She was just a girl, a girl I had just met, not even, I didn't even meet her, she talked to me, that's it, get a hold of yourself Kai, you're becoming obsessed.

I was probably just tired, too exhausted from the race to think strait, by tomorrow this whole thing would appear very, very stupid, and unnecessary.

I got back on the road, in the direction of my house, it wasn't too far from where I was. In a few minutes, I was driving up the driveway towards the underground garage. After I parked my car, I left the garage through a side door leading to the front of my house. All the lights were out in the house so I assumed no one was awake.

I slowly opened the door to the front entrance and tiptoed towards the main stairs, the way to my bedroom. The front entrance was almost pitch black, but the moonlight streaming through the windows helped me see slightly where I was going.

But as soon as my foot touched the first step, the front hall filled with light in an instant and I turned my head in different directions to search for the cause. Senses drew my attention to the left of me, in the next room, where to my dismay, my mother and Bernard were.

Bernard, my step-father, was standing in the entranceway of the living room, arms folded across his chest, and an angered expression on his face.

Our eyes locked and I could feel a sense of fear rise inside of myself. My mother was sitting on the couch, her face was somewhat more sad than angry.

Bernard moved from the doorway towards the couch where my mother sat and he sat down beside her. "Sit" He broke the silence with an order, and I hesitated before walking slowly over to the sofa opposite from them.

"So, where have you been all night? Lurking the streets with your homies? Doing drugs? What?" Bernard roared, his face growing redder with rage. I kept calm, trying my best to not react to this crap that was spewing from this idiots mouth.

"Well?! Answer me Kai!" He shouted once again.

"What the hell are you talking about? I was at the party with Joyce-" I spoke in a calm and quiet voice before he loudly interrupted.

"No you definitely were not! We saw you leave and right after saw Jocelyn run up to her room! She didn't come down for the entire night! Do you know how embarrassing that was in front of the Lees'? You were suppose to follow the plan!" When a slight look of confusion crossed my features he answered my unasked question, more like, he screamed it.

"The plan we discussed before we left!" he let out an exhausted sigh. "How are we suppose to get higher in this business if you won't even try to remember a simple conversation plan?!"

Realization dawned on me that very instant and I then realized why Bernard wanted me to attend these parties more than he did Paris.

He was trying to get me involved with Joyce so our families would become closer, thus for getting him to be better friends with the owner of Lee enterprises, Joe Lee. Basically using me to get more promotions.

"This is bullshit!" I shouted as I stormed out of the room and up the stairs, all the way hearing yells from Bernard for me to come back down, but I ignored them and didn't stop running until I reached the hallway out of sight.

"Hey Kai, Heard you got beat today, buy a GIRL!" she mocked, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Hey Paris, heard you got fucked today, buy a man-whore!" I retorted, I was in no mood for her jokes then, and I continued down the hall towards my room.

A more serious look appeared on Paris's face "Geez I was just kidding around, you didn't have to go and be a bitch about it!" She yelled and angrily ran in the other direction.

I wondered how she had heard about the race when it just happened; she just got home from a club that was on the other side of town.

**Xxxxxx NORMAL POV xxxxxX**

The next morning at school, Kai drove into the schools parking lot, Tala following not too far behind parked beside him. Kai reached over into the passengers seat to grab his backpack before leaving his car.

Just as Tala climbed out of his navy blue vehicle, the school bells rang, but neither of them made an effort to get into the school before the principle would stand outside the front door, to hand out detention slips.

They took their time, it seemed that both of them had different things on their minds, the same topic, but different situations. Not a word was spoken on their way into the school.

The halls were swarmed with students, some rushing to get to class, others taking their time, and some making an effort _not _to arrive in class. They passed a group of girls hanging out a mere 3 meters from their lockers, which were conveniently beside each other.

Tala's locker was closest to the group. He was so lost- lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice who they were. He opened his locker, sifting around in the mess to find is math book.

"Tawny!" A male's voice called from behind, which caught Tala's attention in an instant. He looked first at the source of the voice, and then towards the direction the owner was headed.

Tawny, there she was, right there, with Alexia, Kelly, Cinta and Joy, about 10 lockers away. Tala's heart began to race, but slowed down as soon as he saw Ace Milton, a big, muscular football player, walk up to her, grinning his white bleached teeth.

Tala pretended to ignore them, but his eyes wandered to her every few seconds. Ace approached Tawny "Hey babe, what do ya say, me, you, and the movies, tonight."

It came out as more of an order than a question, and it made Tawny shocked for a moment, but just as that expression came she hid it, looking composed and calm.

If anybody knew Tawny, they would know that she would've slapped him across the face for what he said, she hated men who thought they owned any woman of their choice, like a prize, but she didn't do it.

She glanced over at Tala for a split second, and saw that he was watching, but then she quickly shot her view down to the floor, slowly moving it away from Tala to make it appear as though she never looked in the first place.

"Sure, I'd _love_ to" She smiled that innocent smile of hers, her friends behind her looked shocked, eyebrows raised and jaws dropped.

Tala slammed his locker door shut and walked away towards the math room trying his best not to look as pissed as he felt. Tawny watched him disappear around the corner.

This was just the kind of reaction she wanted out of him, but instead of feeling satisfied like she had hoped, she felt a bit guilty. She stood in the hallway wondering, could she still have feelings for Tala? After what he did to her?

**_

* * *

_**

**_I hope you guys can forgive me for how corny that was, I haven't had a chance to check over and edit some parts since it's really late into the night here, and I promise I'll update sooner._**

**_Please tell me what you think, and how you think I could improve. I love your reviews and hearing what my readers have to say! I will be replying to them next time! Bye bye!!!_**


	16. Miss BlabberMouth

_

* * *

_

_Hey Children! I FINALLY updated! Just as a warning, next chapter won't be up for another while, unless by some miracle my teachers die and I have no homework… NOT that I'm hoping for it or anything **shifty eyes … **no, no, my teachers are nice **nods **yup yup, very nice indeed… _

_Ok I know I said I'd answer all the wonderful reviews you children gave me, but instead I wrote an extra long (in my standards) Chappie!!! So I'm just going to answer the reviews with questions, so sorry but I WILL be answering all of them next time! Thank you sooooooooo muchies! **Hugs all reviewers **_****

**

* * *

**

**Jirachi** Oooooo, HAPPY BELATED (very belated:P) B-DAY!!!!! throws confetti in the air and does her b-day dance u For your present, I dedicate this Chappie to you! Which isn't a very nice gift but it's all I can do :P

**Tsunami-chaos** hm, well, the story will be divided into two parts (since I'm planning for it to be very long):

Part 1: The Power of Love

Part 2: Tears of Joy

Each will be about 20 chapters or more…. Dunno yet :P.

And yes, there will be a sequel :) Thanks muchly for your review! **hugs **

**AngelDranger** Hey new DA buddy! Thanks for your review! ttyl on DA! **waves **

**x-hikari** Your request for a longer chappie has been granted! lol, Thankies so muchies for the comment!

Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed!!!

_Ok, I had no time to edit this, please forgive me :)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Miss. BlabberMouth**

**

* * *

**

The bells rang throughout the halls of Redwood High, signalling that lunch had begun.

Joy was relived to leave her math class; she got three notes passed by her about the "mystery racer" that beat Kai at the race the previous night.

She knew she was terrible at keeping secrets, and if one more person talked to her about the race she was sure she'd let the cat out of the bag.

She wanted to keep it a secret, if Kai found out; he could use it against her since she was the reason he got in trouble from his parents.

They thought he made her upset when he left the party, and if they found out she just left to follow him, she'd get in a whole lot of trouble.

She didn't realize that the street races were popular to a great majority of the school, and that taking the championship was a big deal.

She remembered the races back in her home town were for the streets, not many school students would participate, but then again the races she used to partake were much more dangerous, there was more than money on the line when you raced in Pokten Valley.

**

* * *

**

Rei and Tam walked into the cafeteria towards their table near the back of the room, close to the exiting doors and large window that gave a beautiful view of the giant cherry blossom tree on the top of the hill.

Tala and Kai were already seated across from each other at the table. They both had depressed expressions on their faces, which was a regular for Kai, but definitely not Tala.

Tam took a seat beside Kai and Rei beside Tala, both placing their trays on the table in front of them. Kai looked up but Tala didn't acknowledge their presence.

Tam looked from Tala, and then to Kai, raising an eyebrow slightly. "Geez, who died?" Tam joked, looking to Rei, who shrugged.

"Come on Tala, cheer up, you've bee like this ever since you and 'what's her name' broke up" Tam spoke, they all knew he wasn't very good at comforting people, he made too many jokes at the wrong times, but Tala seemed to have forgotten that.

"Her name is **Tawny, **and we **_didn't_** break up!" Tala snapped at Tam. Tala would've liked to believe they were just having a minor fight, a bump on the road of love, but no, he knew they were threw.

Breaking up never used to bother Tala until Tawny and him decided to take their friendship to the next level, and he blew it. Not only did he lose the respect and trust of the one he loved, but he also lost their friendship.

"Well _Sor-ry_!" Tam replied sarcastically after a moment, rolling his eyes. Rei's eyes widened a bit at Tala's short-temperedness, and Kai stared blankly at him for a moment.

Tala sighed and set his forehead in his palms, resting his elbows on the table. "Sorry…" he mumbled, sighing despairingly.

"Don't worry about it man" Tam patted Tala on the back and then began to eat his lunch. Kai raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes slightly at Tam in confusion, but then decided just to shrug it off.

"Sorry Alexia, I _can't _go tonight, I have _SO_ much homework to do" Kai heard someone say from behind him.

Hearing that voice triggered something inside of him and suddenly all he could think about was that girl, the mystery racer. She was behind him; he was positive that was the same voice. Kai whipped around suddenly only to see Joy, walking away with Alexia.

Kai suddenly felt a bit disappointed, he thought it was going to be her, but it was only Joyce, and he knew it couldn't be her; she was still at the party when he left, Bernard said so. Her voice probably only sounded familiar because he saw her that same night and remembered it when he thought of the Mystery girl.

"So anyway-" Rei broke the silence, bringing Kai out of his thoughts. "- Kai, why don't you tell us who that hot babe was at the race yesterday, she with you or something?" Rei smirked, punching Kai playfully in the arm.

"No, she's not, I don't even know her name…" Kai trailed off, poking the rather watery potatoes the lunch lady served him.

"Oh, so you're just sleeping with her then." Tam grinned, shoving a pile of mashed potatoes into his mouth, the gloomy atmosphere at the table seemed not to have taken away his appetite, then again, nothing ever did. "Nice…" He added, nodding slowly while sneering.

Kai sighed at Tam's comment, the little pervert really needed to grow up sometime… sometime soon. "No-" Kai sighed, speaking slowly and clearly to Tam. "- I don't know her, it was the first time I've ever seen her"

"Oh…." Tam said unsurely, then shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat his food.

"I'm going to start heading to class now" Tala got up from his seat and lifted his backpack up from the seat beside before throwing it over his shoulder and walking away.

As Tala left, he took one last look outside the window towards the girls sitting under the cherry blossom tree at the top of the hill. There was Tawny, seated next to Kelly, her identical twin sister, he knew which one was Tawny, though their uniforms made them identical to most; he was one of the few who could differ between them.

**

* * *

**

"You really should've been there Joyce" Chloe smiled.

"Uh huh…" Joy nodded awkwardly, she was worried this would happen; they had begun a conversation on the events of the previous night. No matter how hard she tried to steer the discussion _away_ from that topic, it came up anyways.

"Yeah, I'll _bet_ you would've liked it" Cinta agreed.

"Bet…?" Joy spoke softly, swallowing the increasingly big lump in her throat. She didn't think she could hold it in any longer; any moment she could just accidentally blurt it out.

She just wanted to scream 'IT WAS ME!', that would certainly relive her but it wouldn't help with her Kai situation.

She thought about just telling the girls in her group, but she was still fairly new, she didn't know whom she could trust and who were blabbermouths like herself.

"I have to go before I'm late for my next class" Joy jumped up, snatching her lunch bag before rushing down the hill. "Joy there's 10 minutes until class starts!" Alexia called after her.

"I'm going for extra help!" She replied, entering the cafeteria and vanishing out of their sight.

Alexia raised her eyebrow questionably "Extra help? In Phys-ED class?"

**

* * *

**

**_Later that day…_**

The bells rang throughout the halls of Redwood high signalling that school had ended. As soon as the students heard the bell they all rose from their desks, gathering their books, preparing to leave.

Tala however, took his time getting to his locker, chances were Tawny would be there, because their lockers were only a few meters apart.

Lately every time he saw her she would give him dirty looks, he didn't feel up to it, but it's not like he could avoid her his whole life, he just couldn't.

He decided it was about time to talk, if she wouldn't return his calls and messages, he would just have to talk to her in person, right then after he was finished at his locker.

He knew her usual hangout spots for after school, there was under the Cherry blossom tree behind the school, near the front on the stairs, and around the east-side lockers on the first floor, just where he was headed to his own locker.

The halls were, as usual, enormously crowded. You couldn't get anywhere without brushing past someone or bumping into them.

Tala finally reached his locker and spun in the combination before pulling on it to unlock. Something caught is eye and Tala turned to his right, connecting a stare with Kelly, who looked away as soon as he noticed her.

He narrowed his eyes at her but then noticed Tawny as soon as she moved to the side. Kelly said something to Tawny and she nodded before Kelly walked away from her in his direction.

She gave him a nasty glare as she passed, normally he would have sent one back, but he was trying to get back on her good side, so he decided it wasn't such a good idea, no matter how much he wanted to.

As soon as Kelly left is view, he turned back to look at Tawny. She was so beautiful; he now found more meaning in the phrase "You don't know what you've got, until it's gone". He gulped, taking in a deep breath, preparing to go up to her.

* * *

Ace Milton, head of the football team, leaned against his locker in the east side on the first floor. Surrounding him were a few cheerleaders, and his fellow jocks, chatting away.

Ace looked over Denyse, the trashy head cheerleader, to a very depressed looking Tala. Ace followed his gaze until his eyes met Tawny; a smirk grew on the jocks face. He, along with much of the school population, knew about Tala's and Tawny's break-up.

He was about to mix things up with his long-time rival; it was his turn to taunt.

He walked past the people in front of him toward Tala "Hey Valkov, watch this" Ace smirked as he passed Tala towards Tawny.

Tala's eyes grew wider, but then he turned and re-opened his locker, pretending that he was ignoring him.

"Hey sweet cheeks" Ace spoke smoothly as he came up behind Tawny and grabbed her behind. Tala's eyes widened even more, his anger rising to boiling point. He wanted to run up to Ace and rip him to shreds.

Tawny gasped and jumped around to face Ace, a look of pure horror across her features. As soon as Tala saw her expression he took two steps towards them, but stopped when Ace caught him.

Ace smirked and placed his hands against the lockers on both sides of Tawny's head, trapping her. Tawny's expression calmed as soon as she caught a glimpse of bright red hair to her side, she only knew one person with hair like that.

Ace sent one more smirk Tala's way before closing in on Tawny, bringing lips closer to hers. Tala couldn't take it anymore, he darted strait towards them, shoving Ace to the floor away from Tawny before their lips met.

"You stay _AWAY_ from her you fucking bastard!"

* * *

_This chapter was dedicated to the very talented writer Jirachi! **Hugs **_

* * *

MOO-HAHAHAHAHA! Cliffy!** _Giggles like a little school girl_ **I hope you enjoy that cause I'm freakin tired **_falls asleep on keyboard… drooling oO;;;_ **

* * *

**_New Feature- "Ask Joy" (read below)_**

_Okie, I'm adding a new section to the end of each chapter called "Ask Joy" where Joy answers all your questions about my story, maybe something you don't understand about the plot or whatever. I'll answer it in Joy's POV to make it easier to understand ; P_


	17. Fighting For Love

**_

* * *

_**

**_Hey Childred! If anybody wants a chance to have their name, or an Ocs name in this story, I'll be picking out 3 to be semi-main characters in the future chapters. All the info I need is:_**

**-Name**

**-Last name**

**-Gender (I need male OC's too!)**

**-Appearance (Hair, height, eye colour, etc.)**

**-Extra Stuff**

**FIRST COME FIRST SERVE! **

**

* * *

**

**Answers to your wonderful reviews!!! Thanks to everybody!!! I'm sorry if I missed anybody, please tell me and I'll be sure to answer your review next time! D**

**Jazzywolf**: Oh my gosh, I'm SO sorry for not replying to your review earlier! Of course you can be in the story! I've got a special character for you ;) She'll be introduced in a few chapters D

**nise-anjel**: Awwww, thank you very much!

**SapphireSword**: Thanks for the comment! I think school will be a little easier once I get past the beginning, I find teachers are more strict at the start to let the bad kids know who's boss XD

**Ms.SoUrPuSs**: I know what you mean, if I had a secret, I'd probably tell everybody unless it would hurt someone else : ) Kill Kai? Sounds like you've got the right story XD But I'll let you in on a secret about the killing kai thing (told you I couldn't keep a secret XD XD XD) the ending doesn't turn out like most would think ; ) The first chapter was misleading on purpose…

**ButterCup**: Hello, thanks for your kind review! I hope you like this chapter! D

**a-A-a**: Thanks for the comment! Um, just wondering, is this Ressa, Liz, or Taylz? If not sorry lol, it's just cause they all call me Chi and it kinda popped out at me when I read your review D Thanks so much for the nice comment!

**wo-ai-ni-kai-hiwatari**: Hello again! You know you're one of my favourite reviewers **_hugs. _**lol, I know how you feel! I ALWAYS leave my homework for the last minute P Thanks for your comment Mandie!

**AngelDranger**: he he, thanks for your review!

**YamikaiemiBlackAngelMaritamai**: oh thank you so muchies! I hope you like this chapter! )

**Kanilla**: I love Tala too! I also love torturing him like this **_giggles _**he he… aww I'm so mean P Thanks for your comment!!!

**x-hikari**: **_lol _**ok, just not my Drama teacher :) She doesn't give homework D lol… Thanks for the review!!

**Sleepy-zzz:** I know how you feel, I always want to tell people the plot of this story, and what kind of torture I have in store for my poor Ocs… **_Laughs evilly_** MOO-HAHAHA!!!….

You're right! DAMN right! Homework sucks crackers!!! …. Um… ya… oO;;… Thanks for the comment! ;;;

**Jirachi: **Oh no problem D Well, money is awesome, it's better than them getting you something that you might not like, like my cousins; I don't know if they think I'm fat or what but they always but me clothing at least 3 sizes too big Oo;;; No matter how many times my mom tells them my size…. Well, anyhoo… lol, yeah, I've always wondered what it was called when two guys fight, I'm assuming it is dog fight :P Thank you sooo muchly for your review! **_hugs _**

****

**Kohari**: Thank you very much for your review! **hug**

**Moonlit Sea**Oh thank you :) I'm glad you liked it D

**Ramen II**lol, I love your reviews, they always make me laugh D lol, I've always thought the name Ace would be appropriate for a narcissistic jock :P I hate it too though. XD Thanks for your review!! **_glomps_**

**kaieshakai:** he he thanks for your review!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Fighting for Love**

* * *

"Tala!" Tawny gasped as she looked from Tala, to Ace with worry. She denied herself the fact that she was somewhat overjoyed to see Tala. She was sure she still hadn't forgiven him for what he did, but this act did prove that he cared for her, that he still had that over protectiveness from when they were together.

Tawny mentally beat herself up; she couldn't believe she was having this conversation with herself, and that she still worried if he cared for her. How could she have forgotten how he broke his promise, he swore, he gave his word that he would never break her heart.

* * *

Kai walked through the halls after school, headed towards his locker in no particular hurry. He had no reason to get home any earlier, others had a nice family to go home to, parents who would greet you as you walked through the door. And what did he have? A depressed mother who never seemed to talk anymore, a hung-over bitch of a sister, and an idiotic stepfather who thought just cause he fucked up his mother that he could boss him around like he was his own son.

He recalled that mornings events in his mind. Bernard had grounded him for an entire month, cut off his allowance, and then told him that he had to apologize and make up with Joyce this weekend at the country club, FeatherShip Gardens.

How degrading, first the whole commotion with being beaten at Tony's by a _girl_, and then this. He had a feeling that it wasn't going to be the last time those two girls screwed his reputation.

* * *

Ace glared up at Tala, but as soon a he slowly got to his feet the expression on his face changed to a mischievous smirk. "Jealous are we Tala?" The muscular Jock smirked, overly amused at the situation.

"Why you…" Tala threatened under his breath, narrow eyed before charging head on towards Ace. As soon as Tala shoved Ace back, A fist was sent his way, met his eye and sent Tala backwards until he ran into someone behind which kept his balance.

The crowd around them was growing increasingly larger. Tawny was starting to worry, she didn't know what to do, as soon as Tala was hit she felt this need to protect him, to help him, but she just backed away against her locker.

Tala shortly recovered and out of nowhere sent himself towards Ace once again, knocking his jaw with a tightly closed fist. They continued to send attacks back and forth, no sign that either one was going to stop anytime soon.

"Stop! Stop fighting!" Tawny yelled at them, careful not to get to close to them. They must've not heard her, or they were ignoring cause neither even made an attempt to stop.

"Ok break it up you two! Break it up!" Shouted Mrs. Patterson as she emerged from within the crowd, and separated the two boys with her arms. "You two should know better, no fights on school property. Now, I'll let you off with a warning but next time it's suspension" She waved a finger at them both before looking closely at Tala "Err, Tawny, you should take Tala down to the health room to put some anti-biotic on that eye, it's starting to swell" She spoke, examining Tala's bruised eye.

Tawny looked down and nodded. "So Tawny, I'll pick you up at 8" He winked at her and left down the other side of the hall. "Ok…" Tawny mumbled. Then Tala and Tawny left the other way towards the office.

"You're still going to go out with him? After what just happened?" Tala asked, looking down at her. She continued to look ahead.

"Yeah, so?" She said in a dismissive tone, looking the other way.

"Com'on Tawny, I know you. You don't date guys like him!"

"Oh, that's right! Cause I date propitious morons who _say _that they're gonna stay home and study when they're _really_ out at some club, sucking lips with a **SKANK!!!" **Tawny yelled somewhat sarcastically, stopping for a moment before picking up her pace ahead of Tala.

Tala was speechless 'Whoa… I just got burned' He thought to himself before heading again towards the office just behind an enraged Tawny.

They both entered the heath room quietly, the room was empty, apparently the nurse had already left. In the room there were 4 small beds and a counter beside a fridge. By that time Tawny had calmed down from her recent explosion and had begun to search for the first-aid kit in some of the cupboards above the counter.

Tala sat down on the bed closest to the window, clasping his eye with both hands. Ace had really hit him hard; he was sure going to have a hard time explaining this black eye to his parents.

"Don't touch it…" Tawny spoke softly, her delicate hand over his, gently removing it from his battered eye. They both stared at each other for a moment, Tawny felt herself blush, and so did Tala. It seemed like eternity, until Tawny took her hand away from his and took out the first-aid box from behind her.

She opened it and brought out some cotton pads, a bottle of anti-biotic, and an ice pack. She looked up at his weak eye and placed the ice pack over the swell. He winced as the freezing surface touched his sensitive skin. She promptly removed the pack from his eye once she saw his reaction but slowly placed it back over.

Then she took a cotton pad and rubbed it in some anti-biotic before lightly dabbing it on the skin around his eye. It stung a bit, but he didn't want to show his pain.

He lifted his arm and held her hand lightly. A blush rose in her cheeks again as he stared deeply into her eyes. She dropped the cotton pad and he rubbed her hand soothingly. "Tawny… I'm sorry…" He spoke sincerely, and they both moved in, closer to each other. Tala placed his hand at the side of her neck, grazing his thumb along the side of her jaw. She could feel her stomach rise in her throat as her lips drew nearer to his. She placed her hand on the arm that held her close as his lips rubbed over hers.

Suddenly, she remembered that night. A flashback entered her mind unwillingly, and there was Tala, at Ultra Violet, the popular nightclub, making out with Tina May quite openly in one of the large booths. How could she just forget about something like that? And now she was kissing him as if nothing happened? He downright used her and he probably was then too, he swooned her over with a few sweet words, how did she know he wouldn't do it again? If she let him off this easy he would probably think that if he cheated again, he could just say sorry and it would be ok…

"No…" Tawny broke the kiss and removed her hand from his arm. Tala looked slightly confused but he knew what was wrong. She hadn't forgiven him. She stood up from the small bed and rubbed her arm with her hand inwardly, not sure what to say. Tala could see the few tears streaming down her soft cheeks, and it made him feel even guiltier for kissing her.

"Tawny-" Tala began but She cut in "I have to go…" and with that she ran from the room and out of Tala's sight.

* * *

Ok, so remember to send in your OC's children! Hope you enjoyed that ! Cause I thought it SUCKED!

* * *

**Next time, in Chapter 18…**

_"My mother used to play a tune for me when I was a little girl, I can hardly remember it…" Joy spoke softly and her fingers glided over the ivory keys of the grand piano._

_"What was her name?" He asked gently, afraid he would upset her had he said any more. She paused for a moment before turning to him "Her name was Joce-" She hesitated but quickly recovered "I mean, Liberty… Her name was Liberty"_

* * *

**Ask Joy…**

_Jirachi: yay! The first person to ask me a question! D Joy to the world? Grrr, I hate that song, brings back so many memories of the kids back in Pokten Valley that used to sing that to make fun of me. Curse the one who gave me a noun for a name!_

_CK: Hey, I gave you that name!_

_Joy: Shut up, this is my section of the chappie so BEAT IT! Yeah, anyway, thanks for the question!_


	18. Like Stepfather, Like Son

* * *

_Heyo Children! Guess what? I finally had time to update today cause I was off school sick with a tummy ache… so pardon if this chappie isn't top notch…_

_-I chose the OC's, Thankies for sending them in, but it you weren't one of the chosen ones I will still use the name you sent in for something in this story. And a note to YamikaiemiBlackAngelMaritamai, thanks for taking the time to write such a long and informative biography of your OC ;P I'll add her as a **main** character later in the story._

_-Also, if anybody wants to give me their e-mail I can send you an e-mail every time I update if you would like._

_-Reviews will be answered next time peeps! Thanks sooo muchies!!!_

_--Chiruri-Katsu does NOT own Beyblade, or any of its sexy characters--_

* * *

**Chapter 18: Like Stepfather, like Son**

* * *

Joyce took one final look at her dress in the mirror before leaving down the stairs onto the main entrance hallway where her mother stood by the door waiting. When she spotted Joy walking carefully down the grand stairway she smiled sweetly.

"Well don't you look nice." She said as she pulled Joyce into a short hug "The car is waiting outside now, we're just waiting for your father to finish getting ready"

Joy was a mixture of excited and nervous emotions, she was on her way to a formal gala in her honour held at FeatherShip Gardens, to welcome her to the business. She had never been to a country club before, she had only heard of them from T.V., so this was all very new to her.

They were going to be there all night and from what she had been told, there were going to be even more people attending than the first party she had been to.

Just more people to endure awkward conversations with. She always felt very tense around her father's business partners, especially when their rank was so high and the slightest error in wording could be mistaken as an insult or as rudeness. She definitely did NOT want to seem rude especially in her position, as daughter of the wealthiest businessman on the continent.

She never realized how dangerous her status had become ever since she'd been adopted into this family, this business. There were of course many people inside and outside the business who would try to take advantage of her, to get her family's fortune. It just made her even more cautious and aware.

'Trust nobody' She thought as they drove up the road towards a gigantic Victorian-style building, hedges neatly trimmed and a large fountain set near the front, floodlights at the side accenting the flowing water.

There were many cars and limousines in a row in front and behind theirs; there was a huge amount of people that came out to be present at this gathering.

* * *

Kai sat in the window side of their limousine, resting his head in his palm, looking at the scenery flashing by as they drove down the street. He was told by Bernard to try to spend as much time as possible with Jocelyn that night, a pressure he wasn't sure he could handle, not after the embarrassing mishap that occurred at the last gathering he attended. He'd never eat coconut cake again…

"So, what's our goal for tonight Kai?" Bernard said in a tone one would use to talk to a two year old, quizzing Kai on the _plan_ for that night. Kai turned away from the window and glared angrily at his stepfather. A moment of silence passed before Bernard sighed heavily shaking his head "If you ever want to see your allowance again you _will_ cooperate with me Kai!" he bellowed.

Kai gritted his teeth in fury "-to apologize for my rude behaviour the previous night, and to ask if I can make up for it with a night out for dinner…" He mumbled in monotone, disgust dripping with each word that uttered out of his mouth.

"Good" Bernard grinned and gave a nod before turning back to his conversation with Mrs. Hiwatari. Kai couldn't believe how manipulative his stepfather was; bribing him to scheme an innocent girl like Joyce just for money, it was sickening.

* * *

Many people smiled and graced Joy with 'Hello's and friendly waves as she walked into the spacious front entrance of the country club. Everybody was dressed in formal gowns like herself; she felt like she was Cinderella at the ball, the only thing that was missing was a handsome prince…

"Welcome young Mr. Hiwatari, enjoy your stay" spoke the butler by the front door, and Joy turned to see Kai as he walked into the front doors, followed by his parents.

A small smile formed on her lips as she blushed at the irony. She came out of it as soon as she felt a tug at the arm she had linked with her father as he began to walk into the banquette hall towards another group of three.

"Good to see you again Joe" Spoke the tall man across from her as he shook her fathers hand.

"Yes, you too Allistor. Em, I don't believe you have met my daughter; Jocelyn" He turned to Joy and smiled as she bowed her head respectfully to Allistor and he did also.

"Such a beautiful young lady" Smiled Allistor's wife, Mrs. Jurgen and Joy retuned the compliment with a sweet and modest grin.

"Oh yes, this is my wife, Patricia" Mr. Jurgen said and Joy shook her hand. "and my son, Robert" Joy looked up at the tall young man beside his father, he had beautiful dark violet hair and was very well-built. He took her hand and brought it up to his lips as he gently kissed the back of her hand. She was taken aback by the gesture and hoped that she wasn't blushing, how embarrassing that would be.

* * *

Kai scanned the room absent-mindedly as he came across a familiar face, Joy. She was standing with her parents and the Jurgen family. Kai's stepfather looked just in time to see Robert Jurgen kissing Joy's hand.

"Why aren't _you_ over there kissing her hand?" Bernard scolded Kai in a loud whisper, shaking his head again and walking away as soon as he heard someone call his name. What the hell? What did he expect him to do? They just walked into the door and already he's marking down the allowance points.

Joyce turned her head Kai's way and caught his stare; she smiled sweetly at him as she gave a small wave. All of a sudden his heart began to race and he was a bit confused by this. He stood motionless, he wanted to wave, but he waited too long and she had turned back.

He took a deep breath and the feeling passed. It was a feeling of anxiety in the pit of his stomach, but it wasn't the kind of anxiety you get before you're going to be sick, it was different in a weird way that made him feel slightly scatter-brained.

* * *

Joy's father and Mr. Jurgen carried on their conversation and excused themselves from the group to go and talk with some other business friends. That left only Joyce, Robert, and their mothers, who also began to indulge in private conversation and decided to head upstairs to a sitting room, the "gossip room".

Joy looked over to where she had seen Kai a moment previous but he was no longer there. She searched the wide spaced room past many people to try to catch a glimpse of the blue haired boy.

"So, just us left then" Smiled Robert, and with these words she snapped back to reality and could, once again, feel her face burn.

"Um, ah…Excuse me I-I have to go to the ladies room" She stuttered, trying to find the best way to save herself the embarrassment of him witnessing her blush.

She walked away into the front entrance hallway and continued through towards the other room. Robert remained still a moment.

"But… the washrooms are that way…" he muttered a little too late as she had already left out of sight.

* * *

Kai caught a glance of Joy walking towards him. She had travelled into the side hallway and began to slow her pace as she continued on.

"Psst!" Kai heard from behind and he turned around to see Bernard hunched to his level. He had apparently seen Joy walk down the hallway as Kai had and flashed him a $50 dollar bill. Kai looked from the bribe money up to Bernard's eyes and stared annoyingly at him.

"Well, go on and get 'er tiger" Bernard smirked maliciously and stuffed the bill in Kai's front pocket before turning and walking away. Kai narrowed his eyes at the evil bastard but knew that if he ever wanted to see cash ever again he had to oblige.

The hall that Joyce walked through was mainly a deserted region of the club with casual sitting areas and guest bedrooms. But people never went down there in occasions such as a large Gala like that was, the main places to be present were in the ballroom, banquette halls and main entrance halls; but apparently Joyce hadn't figured that out yet, or either she was just exploring.

Kai followed her, Walking on the pads of his feet to prevent her from hearing him. He scuffed his foot across the floor accidentally, and the rubber squeaked. Joy immediately spun around, but Kai swiftly backed up behind one of the pillars aligned across the walls of the hallway.

* * *

She ignored the sound and carried on down the maze of hallways. She wouldn't admit it to herself but she was lost. She considered turning back, but then she wasn't sure which hallways to turn on.

She paused in the middle of the large passage for a moment, taking in what seemed like a mile long road of identical statues, columns and rooms around every corner.

She peeked inside a room, nothing but couches, just like every other room, why did they need to many couches? She pondered that thought as she continued to walk, slowing her pace now. Taking a peek in every room and smiling a bit when she discovered more sofas.

* * *

Kai felt a bit like a stalker at this point. First of all, he was following her secretly, the motive all to convince her to have dinner with him and to apologize, which seemed unnecessary because she hadn't seemed to have held a grudge.

And the part that made him feel even more bad about the situation was that he was doing this all for money, everything was for money, he was no better than his step father right then, and he didn't realize this before.

He was taking advantage of her for money, being just as manipulative as Bernard. At the end of this thought Kai paused, and then began to walk in the other direction, away from Joyce. He planned on walking right up to Bernard and shoving the bribe money back in his face. He would tell him that he wouldn't- no _couldn't_ do his dirty work.

"Kai?" He heard his name from behind him, and the contrast from the silence caused him to jump slightly. That could only be one person, the only other person in the hallway, Jocelyn.

He slowly turned around to see her walking up to him, a slightly blank look upon her face. Now he could see the full view of her attire standing before him. Her strapless dress flowed slightly puffed out near the bottom, the pearl white silk fabric shined like many diamonds under the light of the crystal chandelier above.

She was then, standing only a mere 2 meters from where he was. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say, it was completely obvious to her that he was following her and he couldn't come up with an appropriate excuse, should he just tell the truth?

* * *

Jocelyn saw him stutter, and a little smirk appeared on her face "Were you- following me Mr. Hiwatari?" She raised an eyebrow, amused.

"What makes you think that?" He asked, trying to recover himself. He crossed his arms and her lips remained in its pleased expression.

"Oh, no reason-" She began, deciding to leave him at least with the little shred of pride he had left "-Do you know how to get out of here?" She asked, looking down the never-ending hallways.

He nodded, looking away from her and then walking in the other direction. She tagged along behind him, making efforts to suppress a giggle as soon as she remembered what happened the other night at the party, when Kai got his face stuffed with coconut cake. The gala that night reminded her of that event.

He glanced down at her when he heard the soft sound of her laughter, and then lifted his head and diverted his stare forwards.

"What's so funny?" He mumbled the question; attempts to sound like he didn't really give a damn went unnoticed.

"I was just wondering, you think they have coconut cake here at the buffet?" Joyce spoke, smiling widely and then covering her mouth with her hand; her body was shaking from the muffled laughter.

"Oh, ha ha" Kai said sarcastically, turning away again to prevent her from seeing his own smile.

* * *

_Ok yes yes, I know that was a very CORNY and LAME joke but hell, I'm no comedian!_

_Woo hoo for long chappies! I found it slightly(understatement) boring cause nothing really happened…. and Kai was Wayyyy OOC... umm, let's just say that he was retarded this chap... okie doke..._

_The preview bit wasn't in there, that's cause I dragged this out a bit too long, I had no room, it will however, be in one of the future chaps._

* * *


	19. Uncertain Emotion

* * *

**_Hey Children! Finally found the time to update! I would like to thank everyone for such kind reviews, even though the last chappie really sucked crackers! Well, I hope you think this one is better than the last. Note to self: Never write when you're sick!_**

**_The 23rd that just passed by was this story's first anniversary!!! YAY! I've officially been writing for one year!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Anyone want me to e-mail you when I update? Please give me your e-mail address and I'll start next Chappie!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_NOTE: Ok, ok, I know Kai is really out of character right now but, since it's my story, I'm changing him a bit so, sorry but I would appreciate it if you would please not complain about that…. Or my short chappies… Or how often I update…. lol_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: Uncertain Emotion**

* * *

Joy and Kai approached the entrance to another ballroom, quite different from the previous one, but again, filled with many fancy-dressed people, mostly middle-aged adults. Some of them turned her way and stared a moment as she walked into the room, then went back to quietly talk among each other.

Kai wasn't too far behind Joy, but he was in space with his thoughts, debating weather to take on Bernard's offer or to just leave and do Joy the favour of saving her from what could turn out to be, a lot of trouble.

"There she is. Jocelyn!" Mr. Lee called to Joy as he appeared from within the crowded center of the room. He was with Mr. Jurgen, and the handsome young Robert Jurgen.

Mr. Lee called Joy over to join them and she walked to their group. Kai backed up slowly and just leaned against the wall, with a clear view of Joyce.

"Yes, we were beginning to wonder where you had gone off to Jocelyn dear" Spoke her father, bringing his daughter beside him by placing a hand on her opposite shoulder.

Joy smiled sheepishly, "Yes well, I was just talking to…" She began, but then lost her words as she noticed Kai was no longer behind her, and decided to keep him out of the conversation in case that of the other night's happenings arose in topic. Some things might still be bitter after what her parents thought Kai did to Joy, even though she was no better herself.

They hadn't seemed to have heard her and the discussion resumed with another topic by Mr. Jurgen. "So, Jocelyn, have you ever been skiing before?"

Joy was slightly confused at such a random question from the previous but none the less, answered politely "No, I'm afraid I haven't."

"Well, then maybe you should get Robert to show you a few pointers for this years annual company holiday ski trip." He said, patting Robert once on the back. Robert looked to her and gave her a dashing smile which she returned, slightly embarrassed.

If that night wasn't stressful itself she had a whole ski trip to worry about. Besides never had been skiing before, she also had the fear of heights over her head as well. She thought about the possibility of just staying inside the lodge for the whole trip.

Suddenly the orchestra on the stage stopped playing, which brought Joyce out of her thoughts for a moment. Many had turned to the abrupt halt of the music as a woman, about mid-thirties walked on stage and up to the microphone.

The orchestra in the background began playing soft music as the woman started to sing beautifully.

"Looks like it's dancing time" Smiled Joy's father as he looked down on her.

"We'll be over with the Takomi's if you two want us" Spoke Mr. Jurgen, referring to Joy and Robert. They both left, leaving Joy in an awkward state.

She looked away from his face, still embarrassed, and found her eyes meeting steely silver ones across the room. Kai. He was leaning against the wall, hands inside his pockets, entrancing her with his gaze.

She smiled at him and Kai's insides began to melt, and then _he_ was the one feeling embarrassed. He tried to look away for a moment but found himself looking back at the feel of her stare.

She lifted her head and was on her way over to where he was when she heard her name from a person beside her. It was Robert, and he had his hand outstretched towards her. She looked from his hand, to his eyes.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, flashing that dazzling smile at her once more. She quickly glanced at the blue-haired boy across the room, and found he still had his eyes her way.

She then placed her delicate hand in the center of Roberts palm and he gently pulled her closer to his body, placing his other hand on the small of her back, leading her in a dance.

It seemed that many people around were also dancing, young couples, married ones and then there was Joy, but she wasn't married or in love with the one she was dancing with. She found herself in the odd position of thinking about someone else while misleading another.

She looked inwardly to the place where Kai stood, and there he was, the clear path in her vision and all around him was blurry and uncertain.

She would look to Kai every so often and he would smile a bit as well, but really, inside, he was trying to suppress a large grin from appearing on his face.

He found her silly and fascinating, that she some how dug out a silly side in him as well. He looked down on his feet, and then found himself being pulled aside by his sleeve, and back into the hallway where he and Joy had come out from.

Kai looked to the person and as predicted, it was Bernard; a somewhat angry expression told him that he had indeed seen Joyce with Robert.

Kai placed a stone cold look upon his stepfather, eyes as cold as ice narrowed at the one he despised.

Without any pause, Kai hastily pulled the 50-dollar bill Bernard had used to bribe him out of his front pocket, and on his way past, threw the paper over his head.

"Take your money, I wont do your dirty work for you" And with that, Kai had left, out of sight into the heavy crowd of guests.

Bernard took the bill, and with much frustration, began to crumple the paper in his clenched fist.

"If you won't cooperate, I'll just have to get someone else to push this train along…" Bernard smirked, as he too, disappeared down the dark hallway.

* * *

Joy and Robert continued to slow dance, but as Joy came around to her view of the back wall, that time, she didn't see Kai. But just as he ran outside onto the large balcony, Joy caught a glimpse of him.

As if on impulse, she broke away from Robert and made her way to the doors where Kai had just exited, her white dress waved as she pushed through the crowd.

She placed her palm on the window of the door. She could see out to Kai, who was leaning his elbows on the railing of the balcony. She focussed her stare upon him and his lonely figure, standing away from everyone else, and it gave her the urge to go out and be with him.

She hesitated but then forced herself forward, to push open the doors. Kai heard the sound of the door opening and he turned to See Joy coming through the open doors.

Neither make any emotion, for what seemed like eternity, they watched each other, studying the features and emotions, until Kai broke the stare, turning once more to stare out into the starry night's sky.

Joyce took in a deep breath, sucking in her anxiety and nerves "Hey…" She spoke quietly, but bold enough that he head her.

"…hi…" he responded a moment later, as she came up beside him, and placed her elbows on the concreted railing next to him.

"Where's your boyfriend? He getting drinks for you or something?" Kai spoke in a dull 'don't give a damn' tone, as he rose to his full height, his eyes never leaving the dark sky.

She smiled innocently, but didn't respond. He glanced down on her, and caught the smile before looking in the opposite direction.

"Kai…" She begun, and they both turned to look at each other. But as soon as his eyes met hers she couldn't speak. She took a breath, but that was it, nothing came out. It was unexplainable, so many things she wanted to say yet nothing found it's order, nothing escaped. She quickly dropped her stare to his chest.

"Yes?…" He said softly, and when she arose to look him in the face he seemed a bit closer this time. It frightened her a bit but along with her mouth her body also lost the will to function.

Suddenly, if timing could not be more mysterious, someone walked through the doors, and they both turned to look.

To Joy's embarrassment, it was Robert who had appeared out of the Victorian-style doors. It was just then that she remembered what she had done to him, leaving in the middle of a dance with no explanation of why she left.

Kai turned away and resumed his position leaning elbows against the railing.

"What happened Joy? Are you alright?" Spoke Robert as he approached her, holding her shoulders and leaning in to look into her eyes. She blushed slightly at his boldness but nodded slowly. She felt guilty for leaving him, especially since he was totally oblivious that it was because she wanted to be with someone else right then.

"I just felt a bit sick, but I'm ok now" She spoke shyly, trying to make her voice soft enough that Kai would not overhear. But her attempt was pointless due to the deadly silent atmosphere; even a pin drop could be heard that night.

"Burrr, it's so chilly out here you must be freezing" Robert said as he took off his jacket.

"Oh, no no it's ok" Joy spoke as he placed his jacket over her bare shoulders, warmth consumed her entire body and she forced a smile onto her face as he led her down for a walk along the long balcony until they had reached the corner.

As they approached the doorway back into the ballroom Joy took one last look back on Kai as he watched her leave his sight, and then he returned back to stair at the stars.

* * *

_**Awwww, so close! Muahahahahahaha! Not this time my dear friends!**_

_**Anyway, I already have the next chapter planned out so it WILL be up soon, A LOT sooner than last time I'm sorry about that. It's going to be very TawnyXTala but as always, there will be more KaiXJoyX…? Tee hee…**_

_**I'll edit this later…… too lazy…..**_

* * *


	20. Just Not Enough

**Heyo Children, I'm back with another UPDATE BABY! Seriously I was thinking about how long it's taking me to finish this story, I'll be like, literally 20 by the time I finish at the rate I'm going. Cause there are about 40-something chapters I'm estimating in this story…**

**ANYHOO, this chapter is longer than my normal ones, so I hope you like it :)**

**

* * *

**

**Ok now onto something I haven't done in a while, REVIEW ANSWERS!**

**

* * *

****Rebecca:** Thank you very much! I hope you like this chapter :) 

**Jazzywolf** Thank you for all the reviews! And yes, I will add your name into my story, it will appear in the near future. Oh and also, with your e-mail, is it a hotmail address? Cause I guess e-mails and URLs don't show up in reviews.

**SapphireSword**: lol Thanks, and it's just about to get more confusing :evil laugh: tee hee :) hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks so much for your review.

**Beyblade-gal** Thank you so much for the comment :)

**Ms.SoUrPuSs**: Hey thanks for the review :) I'll ttyl!

**Blackdranzergurl** Thanks very much :)

**Jirachi** lol, yes I am so evil :) Yes that is the same Robert from the first season, I like him too.

Awwww, ouch, poor you that must have hurt a lot. I've been skiing and I fell once but never had anything that bad happen to me.

YAY! Tala plushie! :squeezes and glomps the cutie: Thanks you so much for comment and gift! So nice

Oh and also, with your e-mail, is it a hotmail address? Cause I guess e-mails and URLs don't show up in reviews.

**Euphrosyne** Hey, thanks so much for the sweet review :)

**Moonlit Sea** Thanks for your review! :hugs:

**EmI-cHaN aNd HeR 3 SpIrItS** LOL thanks for your understanding :hug: you're very nice :)

**kaieshakai:** lol damn that Robert :P Thankies for your comment!

**Kanilla** Awww, thank you so muchies! :hug:

**grand admiral chelli** lol, 20 year old Boris, that would be very interesting lol. I would add that if I didn't already have this whole story planned out. Thanks for the comment! :huggy:

**nise-anjel** Thanks very much for the review! You're so nice :)

**AngelDranger** awww, thank you so much for the nice review! I'll see ya later on DA! :)

**Deejee:** Yup, lots of suspense :) tee hee.

When you find out who he's going to choose believe me you'll be surprised lol.

Thanks for the review!

* * *

Thanks you all for the nice comments and I'm so sorry if I missed you! Okay now that's over with, on to the Chapoo!

* * *

**Chapter 20: Just Not Enough**

* * *

Tawny sat, silently, in one of the booths with her friends sitting around in the crowded and noisy nightclub known as 'Ultra-Violet'. They were all chatting away, and left her to her peace and thoughts, though in her mind she was screaming in each and every way for a hope, that all this heartache would be over with, and the possibility that this was perhaps just a silly dream, considering how far out and unrealistic the pain of all this was to her.

A mental picture of the horror she experienced two weeks previous was still fresh in her mind, it was of Tala's betrayal, and it continued to float through her mind and dreams unwillingly like a plague, infecting the inner peace of her thoughts.

Too many sweet daydreams of him had gone sour since that image, and she had come to the conclusion that it was probably that same picture that wouldn't let her forgive him, even when her heart told her to let it go.

Just… _Let go…_

* * *

Throughout her first night out in a club with her new friends, Joy had stopped to study Tawny's features a few times during their time there and noticed how down she looked.

She couldn't blame her, finding your boyfriend making out with a girl you despise after he lied to you about where he was in the first place can really take a toll on your heart. She also could see that Tawny still wanted to be with him, and it wasn't going to take one single apology from Tala to bring her back into his arms.

She debated with herself weather she should try to help with this situation, or if things would be better off without her meddling. Tawny was, after all, her friend also, and if just a _little_ meddling would put away her misery, she decided maybe it would be a _good_ decision.

When had her clever little psyche ever done her wrong?

It was at the end of that thought that she excused herself from the group, pretending that she was quickly going to the washroom, though smirking quietly in giddy self-amusement as she made her way over to the bar counter on the other side of the room, where she had seen Tala previously.

Tala was alone and noticed her approaching from a little far back when she emerged from the dancing crowd. She smiled and he returned it as she hopped up onto the barstool Tala leaned beside.

"She still mad at me?" Tala asked a moment later, not looking Joy in the face, but looking to Tawny, his eyes in agony as they ran over her unreachable figure.

Joy let out a sigh and gave a sympathetic nod before patting Tala on his shoulder, then placing both hands together in her lap, swinging her legs back and forth, trying to sort out in her mind what she should say next.

"Have you tried apologizing to her?" Joy asked, trying to fill the awkward silence.

Tala stood up to his full height and turned to her "What the hell kind of question is that! Of course I've _tried_ apologizing!" He shouted at the wide-eyed and very taken-aback black-haired girl.

"Tala, you freakin tried to make out with her when she took you to the nurses office, don't you think you might have rushed in a bit fast?" Joy retorted back.

Tala looked blankly at her for a moment, but then he sighed and apologized for his outburst, leaning over the bar counter, holding his head in his hands as he groaned of exhaustion.

Joy raised her eyebrows slightly "Don't worry buddy, I know what you're going through here," She said, patting his back a couple of times.

He looked up from the counter to her questioningly "err… ok. _Maybe_ I don't know how it feels, but I had to say something" She shrugged and Tala gave her a half smile, nodding to what she was saying.

"Well, what are you planning on doing?" Joy asked.

Tala looked to her and gave a small shrug "Is there any point? She's probably completely over me by now… she hates me…" He spoke sadly, looking down in shame.

"No she doesn't Tala, don't be silly. She's still head over heels for you, believe me I can tell." Joy nodded; taking a sip from a drink the bartender had just given to her.

But then, she looked confusingly down at the glass and didn't remember ordering a drink. "Compliments of that gentleman over there miss" Smiled the bartender as he pointed over to a few guys in a booth, one looking her way. When she looked blankly at the guy, he waved and gave her a dazzling smile, she blushed slightly, smiling as she giggled a bit, and sending a small wave over in the unknown guy's direction.

She had recognized that same person from her school, in her maths class. He was a jock apparently, she judged from the guys he was sitting with at their booth; and she definitely recognized the jock he was sitting closest to, Ace Milton, the slime bag Tawny almost went out with when she was trying to make Tala jealous.

She didn't know the guys name though, he had dirty blonde hair and nicely tanned skin, all around he was very attractive… not that she was interested or anything, she had someone else on her mind.

"A friend of yours?" Tala asked, raising his eyebrows slightly. Joy chuckled under her breath.

"Never met him in my life" she spoke into her glass slightly, embarrassed somewhat as she could still feel the stranger staring at her.

"His name is Kagen Marotski," Said Tala "We used to be friends…"

"Is he single?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Apparently."

* * *

"Joy's been in the bathroom for quite a while now… I think I'll go check on her to make sure everything's alright" Said Tawny, using this as her excuse to slip away from the conversation that the others were having. She was completely bored and decided to have some fun while she was there.

After all, it was a nightclub, main purpose: lots of fun!

She scanned the dance floor for somebody, anybody who would get her mind off of her problems. She pushed through the dancing crowd, the only sound she could hear was the music blasting through the speakers, and lights were flashing everywhere as the night lived on.

She had reached the edge of the crowd, and then looked around some more, but what she saw next, dropped her jaw and her emotions began to boil with frustration.

"What the Hell…" Tawny spoke to herself, narrowing her eyes and glaring in the direction of Tala who had just put his arm playfully around Joy's shoulder.

She didn't know they knew each other none the less were having this secret relationship with each other behind her back. She then thought back to the other day when Tala had told her he cared for her and that he would never do this again, all lies. All a bunch of freaking lies!

* * *

Tala glanced in the direction towards Kagen who was still staring at Joy, winking suggestively at her while smirking.

"Let's see how he likes this" Smiled Tala as he reached his arm over around Joys shoulders pulling her in and nudging her hair with his nose playfully in attempt to make Kagen jealous.

Joy giggled and tried to push him away while still having her view on Kagen, who was glancing from them, and then the other direction awkwardly.

After Kagen looked away and began talking to his friends Tala removed his arm from her shoulder and smiled.

"Now what did you do _that_ for?" Joy grinned as she shoved his arm a bit.

* * *

Tawny continued to glare daggers at the two, still not seeing the real story behind their actions. She felt so betrayed, she actually thought that there could be a chance that Tala would change for her after that first incident, but now, she thought about just giving up hope.

He was just still, the same player she had known since junior high.

But what had made her feel even more worse, was that Joy would do this behind her back as well, betraying her when she thought they were friends.

Her eyes became glossy with tears as she finally turned away and walked towards the exit, leaving the Ultra Violet behind her.

* * *

"So… You really think I still have a chance with Tawny?" Tala asked sincerely, concern in his eyes.

"Definitely, but only if you prove to her that what you did will never happen again, and that you still care for her. Just take it slowly." Joy nodded; her tone had changed to a more serious one then.

"Thanks Joy" Tala said, smiling as he turned to ask the bartender for another drink.

Joy looked past Tala to see two people approaching, the first was Rei Kon, but just as he moved aside Kai Hiwatari came into view, and suddenly Joy became nervous and slightly embarrassed.

She could feel her face blush slightly at just the sight of him, which made her feel more embarrassed.

She began to shift uncomfortably a bit in her barstool as he a came over with Rei, she wanted to run, but wouldn't _that_ look suspicious?

"We're not interrupting anything are we?" Said Rei with a grin on his face and hands placed on his hips.

Kai caught Joy's eye and she looked to him, he gave her a quick smile and she did also.

"No, not at all, I was just about to leave." Joy said, getting up from her seat.

"You don't have to leave because of us, come on stay a bit," Rei said politely, not wanting to give the wrong impression for her to think he wished she would leave.

"No, I really need to get back to my friends, they'll probably wonder where I went off to" She smiled, and waved goodbye to them all, but she looked at Kai when she did.

"Bye…" Kai said quietly as he watched her vanish in the dancing crowd. He stared at that one place for a moment before a rather exasperated sigh escaped Tala's lips.

"So what's up buddy?" Rei said, placing his arm around Tala's shoulders.

"Rei" Called a girl just then as she moved in front of Rei, grinning at him.

"Hey Mincey baby" Rei smiled back, taking his arm off of Tala and placing his hands on Mince's hips, bringing her body closer to his as he kissed her forehead.

"Wanna dance?" Mince said to Rei, bringing her arms over around his neck.

"I'll see ya later guys" Rei waved as he and Mince also disappeared onto the dance floor.

Kai Walked over beside Tala and sat in the stool beside him. "So, Are you still in that fight with Tawny?" Asked Kai.

Tala simply nodded in reply. "What am I going to do? She won't forgive me… There's no point in even trying, she'll just reject me…"

Kai looked his friend in the eyes, and saw the sadness he was going through. Kai knew all too well what depression felt like, to have someone you love too far from you and distant that you feel so empty and hollow, so dead.

"You completely shattered any trust she had for you. You have to earn it back and soon before Tawny comes to her senses and decides she's not going to wait around forever for you to grow up and get your act together. Are you really willing to put your pride in front of the woman you Love? And don't tell me you don't love her cause it's completely obvious that you do" Kai spoke, lifting his glass to his lips and taking in a gulp.

Tala stood silent for a moment, slightly perplexed at his normally quiet friends' sudden expertise in the love department. "Dude, that has to be the most I've ever heard come out of your mouth during one sitting"

"Must be the boos" Tala added, chuckling as he nodded his head towards the half-empty glass in Kai's hand.

* * *

Joy walked over to where her friends were seated, they were still talking away among themselves. When they saw her come they looked around and behind her, so Joy looked behind herself in a state of confusion. She looked to Kelly who had a bit of a frown on her face.

"Why'd it take you so long? And, where's Tawny?" Kelly asked, looking around for her twin sister.

"I didn't see Tawny, I thought she was still here with you guys" Said Joy.

"She went to go check on you when you were taking a while" Said Alexia, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh sorry, I went to get a drink as well…" Said Joy, thinking over the situation carefully. "I'll go look for her" She added in worry as she left them to search for Tawny.

She passed a few people she recognized from her English class, and she knew they would know Tawny who was also in their class.

"Hey Amber have you seen Tawny around here?" Joy asked her.

"Ya, I did, I saw her run outside about 5 minutes ago" Amber nodded and then Joy left the other way towards the exit to make sure Tawny was alright, maybe then, she would get a chance to talk to Tawny about how sincere Tala was about his apology.

Everything was going according to her plan, she would convince Tawny of how sorry he was and then they would get back together, happily ever after…

* * *

Kai rolled his eyes slightly and turned his head in the view to the other side of the room, trying to search past all the many people dancing in the center of the floor.

Tala looked to Kai for a moment, noticing his eyes searching over for someone particular. "Could it be that this sudden outburst of knowledge not only applies to my situation but perhaps yours as well?" Tala raised his eyebrows suggestively to his blue-haired friend, who didn't answer right away but gave a little smirk in reply.

"You don't happen to be referring to little Charli Rin when you say this do you Tala?" Kai spoke, his stare still in search of an unknown person.

"Hm" Tala shrugged, "You never did make it clear you were over her"

"I thought I did when I spent that night with what's-her-face three days after" He replied, in a tone that said he couldn't care less.

"Booty call?" Tala raised an eyebrow amusingly before drinking down the contents of his glass.

* * *

Joy had left the club through the front doors and it wasn't long before she spotted Tawny sitting on a nearby bench, her head held in her hands, covering her eyes, she was crying.

"Tawny are you okay?" Joy said softly as she placed her hand on Tawny's back. Tawny immediately shoved Joy away, causing her to lose her balance and fall on the cold, hard cement. Joy was in a state of complete shock; she didn't know what just happened or what she did to cause this.

"Get away from me!" Shouted Tawny at Joy, tears were streaming down her face and her eyes her red and puffy.

"What Tawny I'm just trying to help!" Said Joy, completely confused. She then pushed herself up from the ground and onto her feet again, patting the dust off her shirt with her hands.

"You've already helped enough bitch! Go back to where you came from you filthy orphan!"

* * *

_**Ooooo, Tala and Tawny's situation just got a whole lot more complicated… he he…**_

_**Okie doke, that's it :D By the way, Charli's name is pronounced: Shar-Lee, not Charlie with the "CH" pronounced. **_

_**All right then see ya next time Children!**_

* * *

**Ask Joy…**

**If you could change into any animal, what animal would it be and why? –from Jirachi**

_Well, the animal I would change into would be a cat X3 Because in a more Beyblade based fic (not yet written lol) I'm a neko-jin and my bit-beast Saboura is a feline too :) Thanks for your question :hugs: No one ever asks me questions :sniff sniff:_


	21. After All

_**Hey guys. Sorry it took me longer than usual to update, I haven't been feeling good lately, today I'm off school with stomach pains again so this chapter isn't so good, but I wanted to update before you guys completely lost interest in this story, I will try to update more often now. Exams are over so I have more time to do so.**_

_**I'll answer reviews next time, but thank you so much for them :hugs:**_

* * *

**Chapter 21: After All**

**

* * *

**

"Tawny what the hell are you talking about! I just went to get a drink what's wron-" Joy began to speak, becoming a little less tolerant at what Tawny had just called her. Her first assumption was that Tawny was drunk, and possibly had no idea what she was doing, but no, she didn't smell alcohol in her breath, and she knew Tawny wasn't one to do that to herself.

"Oh, right…!" Tawny rolled her tearful eyes, "That's why I spotted you two together tonight, all over each other… And… fooling around…" Tawny began breaking down little by little with each word as it all came back to her. All the pain and agony she fought to push away from last time came flooding back into her mind. She began to breath heavier and her temper was rising as she looked into Joy's oblivious eyes.

Joy was still completely unaware of what was upsetting Tawny so much; she continued to wonder what she had done.

"I don't know what you're talking about. What, are you drunk or something?" Joy narrowed her eyes as she began to lose patience with this situation.

"How dare you lie after I obviously know about your little affair! I knew I never should've trusted someone like you! Trailer trash!" Tawny yelled to Joy, more tears springing from her light green eyes.

Joy stood still for one moment; trying to control the rage building inside her has Tawny made the last threat.

_Joy, come on, just walk away… Just… Walk…. Awa-_

Joy growled a bit under her breath as she came on slow but gained speed as she darted strait for Tawny. Tawny was taken aback with shock as Joy shoved Tawny hard. Tawny's back hit the wall as she fell to the floor, her chest heaving with each deep breath she took in.

She glared up at Joy with fierce eyes, quickly getting to her feet as she made a beeline strait for Joy.

A few people that stepped outside to have a smoke noticed the fight and came to stand by. Some bystanders went into the club and told some other people, and more of them came outside to witness the catfight.

The small crowd of onlookers became slowly larger, though no one was stopping the fight. Tawny and Joy took little attention to their audience and continued to send vicious attacks to one another, throwing in a few insults here and there that roused the crowd more.

* * *

Tala and Kai still stood at the bar, though the atmosphere between them in the noisy club was silent. 

" Yo man, did you hear, there's a big cat fight outside come on lets check it out" Spoke someone to their friend not too far from where Tala was standing.

"Oh dude I'm so there!" Spoke the second guy enthusiastically nodding.

"Who's fighting?" Said the third person.

"Who cares!" Said the second guy again.

"Uhh, The McPhearson girl and some hot Asian chick" He said, turning Tala's head in surprise.

Kai's head snapped in that direction as well, and he wasn't too far behind Tala when he began to dash towards the door.

* * *

Kai and Tala walked out the doors and just as he had suspected, there was Tawny and Joy, going at it like no tomorrow with quite the crowd of guys cheering them on. 

"What the hell?" Tala and Kai heard a familiar voice of Kelly, Tawny's twin, from behind them as they turned around to see her, Alexia, and Cinta coming out from the door as well.

Kelly had spotted the scene from afar and then looked to Tala, giving him a distasteful stare. Tala narrowed his eyes at the girl as he turned away and walked quickly towards the fight.

Tala pushed through the crowd until he was right in front to see Tawny slap Joy in the face. Another uproar from the crowd came which made Tala even madder.

"Tawny! Joy! Stop this!" Shouted Tala as he came between them both with outstretched arms preventing each of them from getting by.

"Oh! Well look who it is!" Tawny shouted as she waved her arms wildly. "This is all your doing Tala so why don't you just hit the bed with _who-knows-who_ so I can beat the shit out of this two-timing skank!"

Joy snarled as she began advancing past Tala towards Tawny to make another attack.

Kai interfered by stepping in front of Joy, she glared up at him but also felt a little rush inside her as she bumped into his chest.

Kai looked down on the face of the girl before him and noticed the dry tears that had run down her face, and his expression softened.

She passed him swiftly and unexpectedly he grabbed her arms from behind to prevent her from fighting. Tawny made a face and stuck out her tongue at her powerless opponent, causing Joy's anger to rise once again. She began to struggle in Kai's grasp but she wasn't strong enough to surpass his strength.

"Tawny what the hell is going on!" Yelled Kelly as she came beside her sister to also face Tala. "What did you do now!" Kelly glared at Tala threateningly.

"I didn't do anything. I just came outside to stop these two from killing themselves!" Shouted Tala, as he looked Tawny in the eye.

"Let me go! I can take her!" Joy shouted at Kai as she struggled some more.

"No. You two are acting like a pair of little girls." Kai said sternly.

"Fine, I won't fight! Just let go." Joy sighed, and Kai released her.

Alexia approached the scene, standing aside from Joy, looking from Tawny to Joy in confusion.

"What happened? You two are friends why on earth are you fighting!" Cried Alexia and the noise around them seemed to decrease slightly.

"I could ask the same question" Spat Joy sordidly at Tawny as she glared her dark auburn eyes at her.

"There you go again you cunt! Acting as if you haven't done anything wrong!" Tawny yelled back.

"But I HAVEN'T!" Joy shouted, she began to walk headed for Tawny but at a few steps Kai had gently clasped her wrist. She looked up to his eyes and blank expression; something there made her stop and slightly calmed her temper.

"What happened?" Spoke Kelly softly to Tawny as she placed a hand on her twin's shoulder.

Tawny lowered her head a bit to let a tear drop, and then she snapped her head up again to glare daggers at Tala. Tala felt like he had been attacked inside with guilt.

"I'll tell you… When we go home" Tawny spoke as she looked fiercely at Joy "Let's go"

Kelly put an arm around her sister's shoulder as they both walked away towards their car.

Alexia looked blankly again back and forth from each of the girls, but after a moment, had walked away with the others. She gave Joy a last saddened glance before joining the twins and Cinta.

Joy suddenly felt so abandoned, all her friends had left her and she had no idea why, she was left in the dark.

Most of the crowd had left since the fight had stopped and after just a moment, it was just Joy, Kai, Tala and a few others left outside the Club.

"Now she hates me even more…" Tala turned around suddenly to face Joy "What did you do?" He asked.

A few tears ran down Joy's face and she looked down to the ground "I don't. Know…" Joy spoke slowly and sadly as she gradually made her way to sit on the bench she found Tawny at.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Tala spoke angrily at Joy.

"I-DON'T-KNOW!" Joy stood up suddenly and hastily walked past Kai and Tala with her head in her hands, crying.

"Leave her be, will ya?" Kai said as he placed his hand on Tala's shoulder, patting him once on the back before heading after Joy.

Tala then regretted shouting at her; she was obviously more upset about this than he was, he was her friend, he should have comforted Joyce, but instead took out his anger on her.

Joy had continued to walk away, she didn't know where she was going, she didn't have her car with her, she had come with the others, and they had left already without her.

Kai wasn't too far behind Joy, he could easily have caught up with her already, but he was still sorting out what to say when he reached her. Why was he running after her anyway?

Joy sat at the curb right outside the club's front doors, getting home was a last priority at that moment, she was still trying to figure things out.

After a minute went by, a motorcycle drove and came to a halt right in front of her, causing her to look up to the driver, and immediately she recognized whom it was. The driver held out an extra helmet towards her and after a moment of consideration, Joy picked herself up from the road-side.

"Get on" Spoke Kai as he outstretched the helmet closer to her, with little patience. Obviously favours weren't his best suite, but the fact he was doing one at all was flattering in all the same.

She tried her best to show appreciation by forcing a small smile to her pale lips. Joy took the helmet from his hand and placed it over her head, and just as she buckled the strap and removed her hands to her sides, Kai had a sudden flash of de-ja-voo, like he'd seen that before. For a moment he froze, a familiar feeling, but then, as he felt the motorcycle shift from new weight, he came out of his thoughts.

Joy lifted her leg over the seat but missed the seat slightly in the darkness, causing her reflexes to grab onto the nearest thing, Kai. She rapped her arms suddenly around the back of his torso tightly for support, but loosened as soon as she gained back her balance.

Kai blushed as he felt her arms around him; a rush of adrenalin ran through his body as he took a deep breath to recover.

"Sorry…" She apologized, shifting awkwardly once again. He didn't reply, just fed the engine more and with that came a roaring sound from the bike. After a moment Kaistepped on the gas, andJoy held a tighter grip tohis waistas they sped out of the parking lot.

"Thank you Kai…"

* * *

_**Ok, I tried editing it, to make it sound better, but I just haven't felt like writing at all lately so, that was the best I could do :shrug:**_

_**I'll probably re-post this chapter later this month so look out for it :) I'll answer reviews next chappie, and again, thank you so much for your reviews. They're the highlight of my day and I feel so happy when I read them, so thank you very much :hug:**_


	22. Who Can You Trust?

**_Helloooo Children! I just realized when I was sorting out the plot for this chapter that damn, I'm really dragging this story out, I mean, I haven't even gotten to the main plot! Not even close! I figure I'd better get to it soon, before I'm off to University! (that's in 3 years but at the rate I'm going it wont be done by then either!) ….. :sigh: so anyway, I'll quit chit-chatting and just get on with the review replies…_**

* * *

**THANKS SO MUCHLY FOR YOUR REVIEWS I LOOOOOOOVE YOOOOOUUU ALLLL!**

_I might not get to them all now and that's because my fingers are hurty from typing so much (…_

**DreamAnimeKitten** I know what you mean about that, a guy once came between me and a friend, now I don't even talk to her when we used to be so close. Thanks so much for your comment :hug:

**Kohari** lol, thanks :)

**wacko-hiwatari** okie, here are the answers to your questions.

Q: Y didn't Tawny Xplain?

A_: Tawny, had been so upset from Tala cheating on her before, Came to an immediate conclusion when she saw them together, that he was doing it again. She didn't explain her reason because she thought Joy was trying to deny it, thus, increasing her already fumed temper even more._

Q: Y didn,t Joy realize?

A: _She didn't come to that conclusion because there were holes in Tawny's story, and all the information at once was hard for her to take in and conjugate it's meaning. She didn't fit together that Tawny would've seen them and considered it as cheating. Since Joy knew she hadn't cheated, and she didn't exactly have much time to think, she couldn't figure out why Tawny was mad._

And as for your last two questions… P I'm not telling he hee!

Thanks for your comment and I hope My answers cleared things up for you :hug:

**SapphireSword**: Thanks so much for your nice comment:hug hug:

**-Dark Pheonix Angel Nami-** :D Thanks so much!

**kaiesha kai** Thanks for your review:hug:

**MyStIc BlAcK PhOeNix** Thanks a lot, your review was so kind it brought a smile to my face:D :hug:

**Ms.SoUrPuSs** lol, almost. :) Thanks for the comment!

**Blackdranzergurl** lol, Thankies:hug:

**Jazzy Uchiha**: Cool new nickname! And thanks for your review!

**Kit-Mina**: Thank you very much:hug:

**Kanilla-Master of Fluff** Thank you very much:D

**AngelDranger**: Thanks yoous very muchly:hug hug: ttyl!

**And that's it! Thanks sooo muchies again! And I hope you enjoy this chap, cause like so many of my other ones, I wrote it while I was sick:P lol :hugs all and hands out heart-shaped COOOKIES:**

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 22: Who Can You Trust?**

* * *

On the motorcycle ride home, the only thing Joy could think about was her fight with Tawny, the whole idea and meaning around Kai offering her a ride that night hadn't conjugated just yet. Though to Kai, a warm sense of importance for her overwhelmed him, it was definitely a new feeling to experience and it somewhat frightened him.

Joy continued her set search to find the reason behind their fight. She rewound her thoughts and tried to remember each detail so she would be able to possibly contemplate the cause of it all, but so far no luck, and it didn't help that she had very bad short-term memory either.

One thing Tawny said did however come to mind was that she said Joy was fooling around with someone… Was it that jock Kagen who bought her a drink? Could that be who she was referring to? It had to be; there was no one else that stood out in her memory from that night. Could he possibly be an ex-boyfriend?

With that another memory from way before popped into view. Joy was with Alexia and Cinta, they were talking about their ex's and she could recall one thing that Alexia said 'We never, under any circumstances, date each other's ex's… without permission that is… actually no, just never…that's what got Charli kicked out of our group you know. The little bitch dated Kai when she knew damn right that Chloe had her eye on him. And you know what her excuse was? '_Oh, she was in loooove'_ HA! Give me a break! Didn't fool me for a second'

Perhaps Tawny used to go out with Kagen? Even so, she did find it odd that she would react so rationally, I mean, how did she know that Joy didn't know?

Maybe it was because she said she was going to the bathroom, when she didn't, that didn't look too good on her behalf.

_Why? Why didn't she just mind her own business?_ The whole purpose of her going to talk to Tala was to try to get him back _together_ with Tawny. Joy had no idea it would only make it _worse_.

She hated herself right then, and so began to wonder what all their lives would've been like, had she never entered them in the first place.

Joy then thought forward to the upcoming Monday, and tried to figure out what to do. No doubt they would still be mad at her. She considered apologizing but then the fear of rejection was an issue.

Maybe they would never forgive her, they obviously hadn't for this Charli girl Kai used to date, why would her fate be any different? Putting aside the fact that she didn't do anything… Or so she thought anyway…

She had never felt so scared in her life, she had no real friends anymore, they had all left her, and for what? Some issue she still wasn't sure actually happened.

Tears of frustration began to descend from her eyes and down her cheeks, and she lightly tightened her grip around Kai as comfort as they rode through the streets.

Kai knew that the route he was taking to Joy's house wasn't exactly the short cut, he didn't really want to admit that to himself but he was stretching out their time on purpose, almost sub-consciously.

He wondered if Joy had noticed, but he had a feeling her thoughts weren't exactly where his were. She was so silent, even over the noise she hadn't tried to make conversation. But then he had to take into consideration that she had had a rough night, it's not everyday you and your friend get into a major fight.

* * *

Tawny sat inside the passenger seat of her sister's car, in the back sat Alexia and Cinta, everything was silent.

"What did he do this time Tawny?" Kelly softly asked her twin, glancing her way before diverting her eyes back onto the road.

There was a moment of silence once again before Tawny lifted her tearful face to stare blankly out the window, watching the lampposts as they passed, one by one.

She took in a deep breath "It's more… what _she_ did…" Her voice was crackling from the choked feeling in her throat, it was just above a whisper, but they could still hear her.

"Joy?" Kelly asked, and with the mention of her name, Alexia sadly turned to the window, in deep thought.

"Ya…" Tawny trailed off.

"Then- why were you so mad at Tala back there? If it was just Joy. I mean, I know you're still mad about the whole cheating thing but I thought you said you were going to consider giving him a second chance?" Spoke Kelly, in a less comforting voice than before.

" You were? How come you didn't say so?" Asked Cinta as she moved forward slightly in her seat.

"I was going to consider it… But after what I saw… Never, I'll never forgive them…" Tawny's tone became increasingly fierce with each word as tears again began to run down her cheeks before she quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand.

"What? You're confusing me Tawny who are you mad at? Tala or Joy?" Kelly spoke up.

"Ya, and _why are_ you mad at Joy anyway?" Cinta asked, looking to Tawny in anticipation.

Tawny looked ahead, her eyes angered and distant at the same time "Well- let's just say Joy _wasn't_ going to the bathroom when she left the table…"

It took each of them a while to figure it out but after a moment, a gasp came from Kelly, followed by Cinta, who covered her mouth in surprise.

"Oh-My-God" Kelly spoke jaw-dropped, and Tawny only nodded "With Tala? You saw them? What were they doing?" She asked with negative enthusiasm.

"Just… fooling around…. And stuff like that…" Tawny trailed off.

"While we were in the same room? She was just asking for it!" exclaimed Cinta.

"Wait wait, hold on a minute. Are you saying that Joy was with Tala? Like, actually noticeably _with_ Tala?" Alexia spoke up suddenly, she hadn't expected _that_ would be the reason behind their fight, and she was growing more and more confused throughout the conversation. _She_ out of all of them Knew Joy the best, including Joy's crushes and friends outside of their group.

"Um, ya!" Tawny spoke in an obvious tone, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"How are you sure?" Questioned Alexia.

"He was nibbling her freakin ear! Tell me Alexia, do guys randomly walk up to _you_ and nuzzle your neck? No, I didn't think so!" Tawny shouted in an uproar, crossing her arms over her chest and turning again to look out the window.

Alexia's eyes widened at Tawny's sudden outburst as she sunk back into the cushioned back of her seat.

"Geez Alex, who's side are you on?" Tawny added, reaching forward to turn on the radio, thus for ending any more conversation.

Alexia then continued to stare out the window, and up to the night's sky. She had to ask, something about this just didn't seem right, it didn't seem like something Joy would do, but then again, she didn't know her extremely well either.

She had however, known Tawny for longer; she knew everything about her, all secrets and fears, hobbies and interests, they had a history.

So, who could she trust more?

* * *

**hmmm, that didn't really have a point did it…. Short, but your guys are used to that by now :P ...Well, Hope you guys liked it, please tell me what you thought, or anything you didn't like, I'd really like to know, so I can put your suggestions to good use in future chapters :)**

**Thanks all and I'll see you next chapter!**

* * *


	23. Love Isn't Easy

* * *

**Hello again! Thank you soooooo muchies to all who reviewed!**

**_wacko-hiwatari, MyStIc BlAcK PhOeNix, kaiesha kai, Kyuubi no Tai (Thanks so much), Jazzy Uchiha, ALI, Blackdranzergurl, Oo-FrozenEmotions-oO, kanilla, blader-chick13, -Dark Pheonix Angel Nami-, I.D., Cinta, Rampant Chaos, nise-anjel, AngelDranger, Ms.SoUrPuSs, DreamAnimeKitten, Kohari, SapphireSword, and Kit-Mina!_**

**I luff you all!**

**Hope you like this chappie!**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Love isn't Easy**

* * *

Kai drove through the gates of Lee manor, riding up towards the front of the building, swerving around the fountain near the entrance door stairs.

Once they came to a halt, Joy lifted her leg over the seat and hopped off Kai's bike. Kai kicked down the stand on his bike, and followed suite, removing his helmet just in time to see Joy flip up her visor, screening her dark red eyes through the gap in the helmet.

Just as before, her actions seemed so familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

It was there, the whole scene, right before his eyes, and he just couldn't grasp it. He continued to search, he almost had it, why was this prospect so recognizable to him?

Just as he continued to ponder on that train of thought, he was interrupted by a soft cough. He looked up and realized he had been out of it for a moment.

She had already removed the helmet from her head and had placed it in the back seat of his bike. He looked at her but said nothing, and neither did she.

When he studied her movements, her features, in just that short, single, silent moment, he knew right then what his heart urged him to do. But he just couldn't, he put himself in the awkward state of uncertainty and hesitation.

Sure he wanted to, it was the perfect time just to say it, the perfect place too, under the moonlight and stars. But there was something missing, and it wasn't from the atmosphere, something was missing in her, and he wasn't sure she was in the same place as he was, or if she was even on the same page.

But then, would he regret it if he didn't? Would this decision haunt him if he didn't follow his heart? Debating between heart and mind on a difficult question that could change everything.

"Kai…" Joy began softly. He turned his head and diverted all his attention to her, and suddenly she felt like a deer under headlights, she had a plan on what to say, but just like the other night, when they were together on the balcony, she was at a loss for words. They all just slipped away, out of her mind and she was left speechless once again.

"… Thank you… For the ride" She added, a slight disappointment in herself. It wasn't exactly what she intended to say to him, but that night, she wasn't thinking very strait either.

She took one step towards him, and brought her arms in front of her as she leaned in. Kai was taken aback slightly, but moved in as well, descending his head to hers, anxiety eating him inside.

As she reached her arms to wrap around his torso he placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her in gently up to him. But her oblivion to his intention surprised Kai when her head turned and rested on his chest.

She was giving him a hug, something a little far from what Kai had expected.

"You're such a supportive friend Kai," She said quietly but sweetly, and he could still sense the pain in her voice.

_'Friend'_ was the word that struck him hard, the moment it escaped her lips. He felt like a small world had just collapsed inside him, all the hope and optimism for her lived there, and all at once they died.

She stepped back and smiled at him before slowly walking up the steps towards the front doors, thought eat step she took felt like she was walking against wind, regretfully pulling herself away from him.

Joy opened the doors and stepped inside, taking once last glance back at what could've been, before gradually closing the doors.

Even after he saw her leave, he stood still in that spot for a minute, as he felt no reason to move right then, staying there was the closest he could be to her.

But as if suddenly, an idea came to his head, it wasn't too late, she would still be there, close to the door, if he knocked, he could still tell her.

Then realization dropped down on him, he had his chance, and if she felt the same, she would have told him then too, unless she was as hesitant as he.

But how could he be sure this feeling was what he thought it was, sure, he thought he had been in love before, but how was he sure it wasn't just attraction?

Kai was so confused, and had then developed a better connection and respect for the phrase "Love isn't easy", and he had the proof first hand; this situation and feelings definitely weren't a walk in the park.

Kai turned away, taking the helmet off the seat and placing it over his head. Then he got onto his motorcycle, starting the engine, and began driving away.

* * *

Joy watched from the balcony of her room as Kai left through the gates, and disappeared as he turned onto another street.

Just as before, tears again began to fall from her eyes. Was her life always going to be sad and miserable? She ran away from her old life so she could be happy, and start a fresh new page, but it seemed that everywhere she went, she only made her life worse.

Perhaps she was making to big of a deal about the whole Tawny mishap, maybe by Monday, it would've all blown over, like it never happened, yesterdays news.

* * *

Tawny looked down on a picture she held between her hands, the paper was slightly crumpled and the edges a little torn.

It was a photo of herself and Joy, taken inside the photo booth at the mall a few days before. A tear fell from Tawny's cheek, sliding down the front of the picture.

"How could you…" She spoke to the Joy on the picture, shaking her head slowly. She stood up suddenly, taking the paper with two hands, viciously ripping it down the middle, separating Joy and her.

She threw aside the half with her on it and held Joy's half up to her corkboard on the wall, removing a thumbtack from it and sticking the needle through Joy's forehead.

She stepped back to give the scruffy picture a look of evil satisfaction. She narrowed her eyes at Joy and spoke in a hushed whisper.

"I'm going to make sure you pay Lee…"

* * *

**lol, Tawny sounded kinda crazy there. He he, there was a little KaixJoy in there, but not too much, it was actually kinda depressing KaixJoy…**

**But have no fear! More KaiXJoy is almost here!….. lol, how lame…**

**Anyhoo, it's a long weekend (4 DAYS YAY) so I might update again, but if I do, I'm just going to add it onto this, cause it's short anyways.**

**See yaz Next time!**

* * *


	24. Through the Fog

_

* * *

_

_Wow… just wow. I'd really like to thank everyone who reviewed my author's note. I was really overwhelmed by the replies and it really made my week. I've been stressing a lot lately about different things, but especially about my exams. But they're all done now and I feel a great deal better now that it's summer. And I'm happy that you guys are still going to put up with me and my lack of updating. He he._

_**I really do appreciate it and love you all.**_

Well, screw the mushy stuff and on to the next chapter. Especially long for especially awesome people!

**THANKS A BUNCH MY LOVELYS!**

* * *

**(Just a note: I haven't updated this story in a LONG time, and during this chapter, there are going to be inferences to the previous chapters. This will probably make much more sense if you read the last few chapters. They're short anyways;P)**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Through The Fog**

* * *

Joy awoke that morning, a tired burden still upon her. Despite arriving home past midnight the previous night, she didn't get much sleep even after that. She couldn't get all her problems to leave her be, she wanted at least the silence and solitude of sleep to take her away from it all for just a little while, and now it was already time for her to get up and ready for school. 

Again, she wondered what to do, all of her friends, or those who used to be her friends, were in her homeroom class. She wished she could apologize to Tawny, but she still didn't know what she would be apologizing for. That's what made everything even more frustrating; she didn't know what could make Tawny _so_ mad, that she would lash out on Joy for it. Not only Joy, but Tala too.

Joy remembered accidentally overhearing Tawny and her twin sister Kelly finishing a conversation when she walked into the girl's washroom to meet them there. It was sort of a routine for them to fix up their make-up before 4th period class at the end of lunch.

She heard Kelly say "Tawny really, that freak doesn't deserve a second chance. I mean, if he's done it now and you forgive him for what he did, he'll take advantage of your mercy, and he'll probably do it again… I just don't want to see you get hurt again, he's not worth it." Tawny looked from the mirror to her sister as she responded in a calmly harsh voice towards Kelly "When _you_ fall in love Kelly, maybe _then_ you'll understand. Don't pretend you know what I'm going through." Before they noticed Joy had just walked in, Joy could see the hurt look on Kelly's face as she waited for her sister to finish applying her eyeliner.

If Tawny was bearing in mind getting back together with Tala, something had to have happened that evening at the club that would've changed her mind. Joy assumed, it was something that she had a part of.

Joy swung her legs around in her bed to hang over the edge while she reached over to pull her robe off of the rocking chair beside her night table. She stood up, rubbing the sleep from her weary eyes as she began to walk over towards the double doors that led out onto her balcony. When she unlocked them and opened the left door, the cold wind blew inside, sending shivers through Joy's body and blowing in a few crystals of snow into her room.

"It must have snowed in overnight…" She spoke aloud to herself into the icy silence of the outdoors. She pushed a lot of the snow that blew in from the carpet outside with the side of her foot, and then pushed the rest with the doors as she shut them firmly.

After getting ready and dressed, she exited her room into the long, and tall hallways. She looked up and around, noticing what was too dark for her to see when she arrived home the night before. They had begun to put the Christmas decorations up in Lee Manor. When she approached the front main stairs, she could hardly recognize it, there was a very large and fully decorated Christmas tree at the very top of the stairs against the wall and garlands intertwined with the posts on the stairs, holly, bells, glass balls and mistletoe hanging from everywhere. She looked down the stairs and spotted a few men in uniform still applying decoration to the ends of the stairs and the front doors.

Joy could tell that Christmas was going to be a _little_ different for her this year. Normally seeing all of this would lift her spirit, bringing her into a Christmasy mood. However she still had to go to school, and at the rate she was going, she was going to be late, but then again, that might not be such a bad thing considering who her classmates were in homeroom.

Then again she had to look on the bright side. This was the last day of her semester before the Christmas break, she had already done AND passed all her exams, and it was only 3 days until the annual Christmas Skiing trip for her father's company. She recalled her father mentioning that there was going to be even more people to meet at this trip because even the employees from their 2 other company locations were going to attend.

Joy walked down the stairs and down the left hallway to get her backpack that she left in the kitchen while she was doing her homework the previous day. On her way, she heard her father call her name from another room and she came to a halt, and entered the dining area where her parents were seated, to finish their breakfast.

"Come have a seat Jocelyn" Her mother said, pulling out the seat next to her.

"So, are you all ready and packed for the ski trip this Sunday? Remember, it's 5 days long so pack 2 suite cases." Her father spoke as she sat down, and Joy nodded in response.

" Make sure to pack a few dresses, nice ones dear. A few members of the press usually attend the last gala ball at the end of the trip in the Diamond Tower lodge so you'll want to look your best." Said her mother. Joy was listening idly, trying hard to pay attention but then unintentionally drifting in and out of reality.

There was a pause for a moment while her parents continued to eat. "Yesterday I ran into Allistor on inspection hour" Spoke her father, and Joy looked up, diverting all her attentions. Allistor was Mr. Jurgen whom she met a few nights before at a company gathering, the father of Robert.

"Really? How is his family?" Her mother questioned, glancing up from her meal.

"They're well. But anyhow, we got talking about the trip, and he said Robert was looking forward to seeing you there Jocelyn, perhaps you would be interested in being his ski partner?" Her father questioned her.

"Ski partner?"

"Yes, you must always have a partner while skiing on Mount Diamond, especially the larger hills, it's just too dangerous without someone there to help you if an accident were to occur. The company has the hills reserved for the trip so there would be more room for everyone. There aren't going to be many people on the hills at certain times. It's for the best, just to be safe."

Joy nodded once again, thinking hard on this. She thought to Kai for a moment, he would surely be there on the Christmas vacation. Her thoughts continued to linger on him for a moment.

"Shouldn't you be getting to school Jocelyn? You don't want to be late." Spoke her father calmly.

"Holy-…" Joy began but stopped herself in mid-sentence, quickly glancing at her watch before jumping up from her seat and darting towards the doors.

"Bye mom, Bye dad!" She called back on her way out of the room.

"Have a nice day dear!" Joy's mother responded, sighing and once again the room was silent as she looked up to her husband with a disapproving look crossing her features.

"I thought you said you were going to discuss what happened last night, her coming home so late, with the Hiwatari boy. I don't want him getting her involved in his- his provocative behaviour. I know you respect Bernard and his years of hard work for you but that boy is just- trouble… Are you just going to let her sneak in 3 hours past her curfew with him on that death ride of his? Who knows what they could've been doing that late at night" Her voice was somewhat angered and worried as she took a breath to calm herself.

Mr. Lee remained silent for a moment, a composed expression on his face, as if he hadn't heard a word. "I trust her judgement, and I don't think his intentions for her are anything but noble. I've seen them together, not just last night but during other occasions." He paused a moment to take another bite of his omelette, "She seemed troubled this morning, she had other things on her mind. Besides, it's the holiday season, a time of happiness, and celebration. There's no need to spoil that over one late night. It was her first time anyway, I think we should just let it slide for now Alice, but don't worry, I will keep an eye on young Hiwatari's behaviour from now on." And with the end of this sentence he stood up, exiting the room.

* * *

Joy had arrived at the school late, just as she had predicted, but she wasn't in any rush right then. She had this nervous feeling growing slowly in the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to find out what Tawny's reaction would be to her right then after the events of the prior evening. 

As she opened her locker, her attention was caught by a few people standing a small distance from where she was. They were chatting away, obviously skipping their first period class. She recognized two of the four from some of her classes, one of the guys was named Sebastian Wright, the other girl was his younger sister Matilda Wright from grade 11, the taller blonde guy she knew from her English class as Joel, but she didn't recognize the last black-haired girl with them.

They didn't look like the type that would skip, but Joy grew to learn that appearances could be _very _deceiving. They all had pretty much the same style, it was a mix between surfer and punky skater fashion accessories from what she could tell, even though the school had uniforms students always added their little adjustments to it to make it suite them.

She remembered seeing this group before, and then having to endure Alexia and Chloe's gossipy rambles about, how ugly they thought they were and 'who do they think they are? Pretending they're _so cool_, HA! What losers!' Joy never actually heard them mention that black-haired girl's name; they always referred to her as the 'slutty bitch', or 'tramp'. Even though it was clear that the girl was nowhere near either of those. Joy wondered why they hated those people so much, especially the dark-haired girl.

After Joy was finished retrieving her books she closed her locker, and noticed that in order to get to her class, she would have to pass that group. It wasn't that she felt threatened by them, even though she was sure they probably didn't like her because of the people she hung out with; but it was always somewhat awkward to walk past a group of people alone and wonder if they were going to talk about you as soon as you left.

So Joy picked up her pace as she passed them, feeling relived when she was sure she was at least a few meters from where they were.

"Hey, wait up!" A girl's voice called over to Joy, and suddenly her heart began to race faster with worry. _What are they going to do to me?_ Joy wondered. She slowly turned around to see that the black haired girl was running to catch up to her, and suddenly Joy wanted to run, but she didn't, something stopped her, maybe an instant trust?

The girl stopped in front of Joy, and held out her hand. Joy looked to it and saw something shiny-looking between the girl's fingers; she then realized that it was her diamond heart necklace. Joy placed her open hand palm-down on her chest directly under her neck, where her necklace should have been, then gave a small gasp.

"You dropped this." She said, smiling kindly, holding it up higher for Joy to take.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" Joy spoke, feeling a little guilty for judging this girl before. Joy took the necklace, and discovered why it had fallen off, there was a broken link in the chain, so she just put it inside a tiny outside pocket on her backpack.

"Hi, I'm Charli Rin, you must be Joy" the girl said, smiling as she held out her hand for Joy to shake. Joy recognized that name instantly; this was that girl that Chloe mentioned before. Alexia said that their group used to be friends with Charli until she dated Kai for a little while when they said she knew that Chloe liked him too. It didn't seem like a very valid reason to kick someone out of your group, and Joy began to relate Charli's situation to hers.

"Hi" Joy responded slowly, taking a hold of Charli's hand. Charli's smile grew and Joy couldn't help but grin too. Charli had this inexplicable characteristic about her that made Joy instantaneously drawn to her. She was so friendly, and in a sincere way too.

After they were finished introducing themselves, Charli invited Joy to go with her and meet her friends. They both made their way towards the others, who were also in conversation but stopped once they saw the two girls coming.

"Guys, this is Joy" Said Charli to her group, then she turned to face Joy, introducing her friends individually. First she placed her hand on the much taller guy beside her, he had dirty blonde hair, strait and cut just above his shoulders, with bands brushed over the side of his face so they partially covered his left eye. "This dumb blonde here's name is Sebastian, and that over there is his little sis Matilda, we call her _Tilly Willy_" Charli poked fun, sticking her tongue out slightly to a much shorter girl, with the same coloured hair as her brother, though _her_ hair had light pink streaks hidden slightly underneath so they showed when her long hair shifted with her movements.

"Hey, who you calling little?" Matilda, otherwise known as Tilly, smiled as she playfully pushed Charli on her shoulder, laughing. Then Charli introduced Joy to the last guy, who had light brown hair, in a shaggy skater hairstyle with natural highlights. He was shorter than Sebastian but he was still taller than Joy. "And this dude here is Joel".

"Hey" Joy spoke, a little awkwardly as she gave a small wave with her hand. Joy thought she should get going to her English class soon, but then again, over half of the class was finished, so she figured it wouldn't hurt her if she missed just _one_ class. After all, it was the last day; the most they'd be doing is reviewing the exam marks.

"So, your English class got cancelled too?" Sebastian asked Joy. A look of confusion across Joy's features told them she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Our class got cancelled this morning because Miss. Fienstra decided to take an early Christmas vacation without telling anyone about it" Sebastian spoke, and they all laughed. Joy smiled, realizing that her assumptions of them skipping were not true.

"Ya, and my class got dismissed early" Said Tilly, smiling. "So, if your class isn't cancelled, um, why are you here?" Tilly questioned, no rude remark intended.

"Oh, I- was late coming in, and it's the last day anyway, I'll pick up my report card later on at lunchtime." Spoke joy, and they all nodded understandably.

"So, what does everyone have planned for the holidays?" Joy spoke, trying to make some conversation whilst attempting not to sound too lame.

Charli was the first to speak up "Well, I'm not sure how much fun mine is going to be. My family has to go with my dad for a work, ski, Christmas, New Year type get together for practically a whole week. We don't even celebrate Christmas. But anyhow it's my first time going but I guess it sounds ok; after all, it's at Mount Diamond."

Joy snapped her head in surprise, eyes growing faintly wider.

"What? Is there something on my face?" asked Charli when she noticed Joy was staring at her.

"What company does your dad work for?" Joy asked quickly.

"Um. Something L-ish… It starts with an L… umm..." Charli pondered, thinking hard as she placed a finger on her chin.

"Lee Enterprises?" Joy finished her sentence.

"That's it! How'd you know?" Charli raised her eyebrow in question.

"My dad and I are going on that trip too!" Joy said, nodding as a big grin appeared on her face.

"Oh my god no way!" Charli shrieked and they both laughed together in disbelief. "This is such a coincidence! Which lodge are you staying in? I will laugh _so_ hard if you say #5."

"Oh, I don't think I'm in a numbered lodge I believe my father said we were going to stay in the Diamond Tower lodge." Joy answered gradually as she thought on her answer.

"The main lodge huh? It's suppose to be pretty nice in there, but I'm not sure I've never been inside before" Shrugged Charli.

"Neither have I. I've actually never been skiing before" Joy admitted and Charli gave a small laugh.

Joy jumped a bit as the loud bell sounded throughout the halls. Students began rushing out of their classrooms and all at once the silent hallways became a bust of noise once more.

"We'll talk to you later Joy ok?" Charli shouted over the loud crowds of students.

"Ya, if you can, meet us at the front of the school during lunch period, see ya!" Yelled Matilda as they all went their separate directions to their next class.

Joy was overwhelmed that by just meeting a few new people, her whole day seemed quite a lot brighter and all her worries about where to eat lunch and who to spend time with had all disappeared.

Finally, something came peeking through the fog, and finally Joy realized that everything was going to be ok. It wasn't just because she had made new friends, the chance that anything good could happen, even at the oddest of times made her hopeful.

It was funny how even the little things, could make all the difference.

* * *

ha ha, lameness…. 

_(This wasn't edited, so please excuse any boo boos.)_

Thank you so much for reading. I love to write and I love to hear from people who take the time to read my work, it just makes it all worthwhile.

I'll try to update soon!

_Love and most sincerely,_

_Denyse Rizzo_


	25. Pain

_Hey everyone! I'm not going to waste any more space with rambles, but I would like to thank everyone for reviews. You make me happy! lol._

_Hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 25: Pain**

* * *

Joy did have lunch with Charli and her friends that day, which worked out for the best since Joy then confirmed her assumption that Tawny, along with the others, would still be sour towards her. 

They had passed Joy's table on their way outside in the cafeteria. All either giving Joy a dirty look, or holding shocked glances and whispering among each other.

More surprisingly to Joy, she wasn't really overly upset about their friendships breaking up. She got over it pretty quick and because of that realized that it was then probably for the best, but _that_ relief however didn't stop Joy from wondering what could've caused all this from the beginning.

However, Joy was positive that even if she was sure she was over it, all the consequences and aftermath of their fight wouldn't just disappear along with her grief.

* * *

Kai sat a few tables away from Joy, glancing her way every so often while still trying to look like he was listening to Tam sitting across from him. 

"I think she's the one for me guys, I mean, I can really feel it in my bones." Tam spoke in an enthusiastic tone.

"Tam, don't kid yourself, you'll be bored of her by the end of the week, two weeks tops." Tala rolled his eyes, looking to Kai whom he noticed hadn't said a quirky comment to Tam _or _began eating his meal.

Tala followed Kai's glance, and in the midst of that found himself looking to the table where Joy was sitting. Though the person Tala spotted first wasn't Joy, it was Charli, Kai's Ex-girlfriend, sitting next to Joy.

Tala leaned in a little to Kai after Tam had diverted his attention to the ringing phone in his pocket.

"Why don't you just ask her out? It's _clear_ you have feelings for her" Tala spoke, startling Kai a bit as he turned around in his seat to face Charli's direction.

"Wha- uh, no I don't" Kai spoke, giving a slightly nervous laugh as he shifted to sit up strait and forward in his seat, looking away from Joy.

"Come on Kai, we've been friend's since... Well, a long time anyhow. I thought we'd got past all this secret-keeping shit." Tala said, patting an extremely tense Kai on the back.

"Ok, I _kinda _like her. But, she's not interested, believe me I know. It's no big deal or anything I'm ok with it, just, whatever ya know." Kai spoke, looking back at Joy. His speech becoming more scrambled with each word, Tala almost had to strain to understand what he was saying.

Kai noticed Joy had her hair differently that day, it looked nice, very elegant… Than Kai blinked a few times, realizing what he was thinking and then becoming a little more worried. First it was how cute she looked when she ate food and now this? Kai couldn't believe himself, he was acting like a moron.

"No, I don't think you just _kinda_ like her. It's worse." Tala crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his seat.

"You think so?" Kai asked, the slightly worried expression on his face caused Tala to laugh.

"You're acting as if this is a disease or something. Lighten up Kai, I'm sure she likes you, I've seen her looking your way" Tala smirked, glancing at Charli while nodding to Kai.

"Really?"

"Yup. So what are you waiting for? An invitation? Go ask her."

"Ask her what?" Kai turned to Tala, with a confused look on his face

"_To marry you_. What are you retarded or something? Ask her on a date!"

"Oh right… Ya- I don't think so…."

"And why the hell not?"

"Mmmmm, because..."

Tala sighed; he had never seen his _'laid-back', 'don't-give-a-damn'_ friend acting this way. He was sure this was big.

"Do you want me to ask her for you?" Tala asked.

"No… well, maybe. What would you say?"

"_Ahem_, '_My friend Kai Hiwatari, I'm sure you know him well, was wondering if you would be interested in a movie? Dinner?_' Where do you want to ask her out to?"

"Um, I don't know…" Kai began to think, and there was a long silent pause between them before Kai snapped his head up. "I've got it. Just ask her if she would like to go with me to the Gala ball in the Diamond tower lodge, trust me she'll know what I'm talking about."

"What? Is that like something to do with that ski trip your dad's company is having?"

"He's _not_ my dad, and yes, it is."

"Okie doke… I'm off then."

"What- you're asking her _right now?_" Kai suddenly began to panic, his heart racing faster.

"Ya… Is that a problem?"

"No, no… Ok go." Kai stuttered. Tala began to walk and had only taken 2 steps before Kai spoke again. "Wait!"

"What?" Tala turned.

Kai shifted his eyes in thought, having second thoughts for a moment "Nothing, go." Kai shook his head.

"Ok…" Tala nodded, raising his eyebrows after he had turned away.

Kai watched as Tala began to walk closer to Joy, he was really going to ask her, no joke. It was finally happening. Kai suddenly felt the urge to run up and stop Tala from doing this, but there was no going back. Kai took one final glance at Tala making his way through the maze of tables, dodging a few students with trays.

Kai quickly turned his back on the scene before Tala reached Joy's table "I can't watch." Kai whispered to himself as he jumped up from his seat and darted for the exit on the other side of the large room.

What Kai didn't see before he left was Joy, rising from her seat to exit the cafeteria as well, through the exit just down the hall from the one Kai left in.

* * *

Tam hung up his phone and looked up towards the other side of the table only to see two empty seats facing his way. Tam's eyebrow rose as he gazed from side to side. 

"Where'd everyone go?"

* * *

"Hey, Charli, can I talk to you for a moment?" Tala nodded his head in the direction of the exit Joy had just gone through to go to the washroom. 

Charli's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Ok, fine…" She replied slowly with uncertainty as she got up from her chair. "I'll be right back guys."

They exited and stopped at the corner opposite to the one with the door to the girl's washroom, where Joy had just came out of.

Joy looked down the hall, noticing a familiar face, she smiled. It was Kai, he looked a bit frustrated, but he was still as gorgeous as ever, she had begun to notice this more and more often now, to the point where she sometimes couldn't go a day without his face crossing her mind. It was then that she began to really consider asking him to be her ski partner at the trip, and maybe to the Gala ball? Her smile grew a little at the thought, but she decided now probably wouldn't be the best time to ask, considering his present mood.

She watched a few seconds before Kai disappeared around the corner, out of her sight. She couldn't stop grinning at the thought of being Kai's girlfriend, she knew it wasn't final of course, but she did have a suspicion that he liked her a bit too.

Joy turned around and began to head in the direction of Tala and Charli. Just as she approached the corner, she tripped on her own shoe lace and stumbled a bit, gaining her balance once again but accidentally dropping her geometry set. Everything had fallen out and Joy let out an annoyed sigh as she knelt down to pick everything up.

As she was doing this she heard a recognizable voice from around the corner close to her, it was Charli, and the second voice was Tala. She knew she shouldn't eavesdrop, but it wouldn't be polite if she interrupted them, right? She'd just have to wait.

"Okay Tala, you've interrupted my lunch for-?" Charli spoke in an annoyed tone, placing her hands on her hips.

"Don't get your panties in a knot ok? I'm here for Kai."

"Kai? What does _he_ want?"

"He wants to know if you'll go with him to the Diamond lodge Ball thingy- something like that…"

"You mean the Gala Ball at our dad's company ski trip?"

"Ya, that's it. So, will ya?"

Joy could not believe what she was hearing; out of nowhere her heart began to pound in her chest, she felt like it was about to pop out of her skin. Tears began to rise in her eyes, but she couldn't get up, her legs wouldn't move, she couldn't run away, she was forced to listen to the rest of the heart-wrenching conversation.

After Tala saw the discouraging look on Charli's face he began to talk again. "Come on Charli, you're all he can think about, he's been staring at you this whole lunch period. Who knows how long he's had these feelings for you. I mean, I just found out today! I guess he just never got over you."

"What! No, this is bullshit. He really can't expect me to go out with him, after what he did to me? He dumped me _the morning_ after our first _time_ together, if you know what I mean. No, not _only_ that, but he did it, using a _text message_! You know what kind of damage that kind of thing does to a person! Huh?"

Tala's bright expression them turned to a more serious one.

"I would expect _you_ of all people to know that pain Tala." Charli spoke as she swiftly passed Tala, through the cafeteria doors.

That really hit home for Tala, and then Tawny's face appeared in his mind, just when he thought he had one day without her memory.

Joy managed to get up from the floor, she had never felt pain like this, it hurt so bad. She felt like smashing her head against the lockers to get rid of it.

She really thought she had a chance with Kai, but he must've just been fooling with her. She felt so stupid. All along he just hadn't gotten over Charli, he never liked Joy, how foolish she was for thinking he could've.

Joy quickly grabbed her geometry set from the floor, quickly exiting the school through the back doors.

She then did the one thing she always did when she had a problem…

_Run…_

* * *

_Not edited, once again, I'm just too lazy..._

_See ya next chappie!_


	26. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello D

To anyone who's still around reading this, I'm sorry I kinda abandoned the story. I was just so busy with school stuff since it was my last year of high school.

I'm going to be re-writing and continuing both stories on fanfiction's other website, . I'm rewriting them to separate them from beyblade lol, since I haven't watched that show in quite a few years, and both stories have nothing to do with the show, except the names haha. So characters names are gonna change, but plot will relatively be the same.

'The Power of Love', will be changed to 'Tears of Joy' I think, not sure yet, and '80 hours silence' will most likely be changed to 'Breaking the Silence'. New versions aren't up yet, I'm in the process of writing them.

This is the link for my new account: www. fictionpress .com /u/620387/ (take out the spaces)

Thanks for your support guys!

-Denyse Rizzo


End file.
